Blind Love
by TimeArtist
Summary: Vicky is having risky eye surgery, but there is one problem. She might not see afterwards. With the buddy romance of Vicky and Henry, will she be able to see it, or will this be blind love.
1. Chapter 1

Vicki was on the internet looking at the new eye care procedure that her doctor had recommended for her. If her doctor was right, then she would no longer be going blind and no longer have to rely on Henry or Coreen to read things that were in small print. By the look of things, the new procedure just started and had great results, although there was one major risk. For a week, she would be blind, and if by the end of that week she didn't have her sight back, then she would be getting an seeing eye dog sooner than she thought.

"What are looking so serous about?" Vicki looked up at her door and found Henry leaning on the door frame. Vicki took of her glasses and closed the window that she was looking at.

"Just some research for a case. How long have you been standing there?"

"About five minutes. I came over to talk to you about last month." Vicki knew what he was talking about. The kiss they shared before destroying the items that almost got her dragged to hell. She leaned back as Henry took a seat across from her.

"What about last month do you want to talk about?"

"About the moment we shared, the kiss, and how after that, you've been putting distance between us." Henry appeared behind her, putting his head next to hers. "I want to know where we stand. If we're ever going to move forward from where we are know." Before Vicki could answer, one of her clients came in.

"Mrs. Harper, come in."

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything." Henry had backed away from Vicki, but anyone could tell that something was going on. Vicky glanced at Henry, letting him know that she would answer her before reassuring Mrs. Harper that everything was ok. Mrs. Harper took a seat while Henry went outside to talk to Coreen. Vicky had to find Mrs. Harper's son and had accomplished it.

"Mrs. Harper, I've found your son and he's fine. The think is that he has had a sex change and is working at a party agency. This is the address of his home and his job if you still want to see him." Vicki handed a piece of paper with the addresses and the numbers of both places and a cell phone number.

"Thank you, Vicki." She looked at the paper trying to decide if she wanted to meet her new daughter. "Here is the rest of your payment." Vicki took the check and stood to escort her to the door. When she turned around, Henry was staring at her and Vicki was getting a little nervous about his intense stare.

"I'm going to go out and get some more coffee and things." Corrin slipped by Vicki with a grin on her face. Vicki was so going to get Coreen for this.

"Are we going to talk now or do you have something to do." Vicki went back into her office and Henry followed after her.

"Henry, I'm not trying to put distance between us, it's just that I've been thinking about some things and it's preoccupied me."

"And what is on your mind so much that you've avoided me and what happened?" Henry was angry now and wasn't trying to hide. Vicki had a feeling that if she didn't tell him now, then whatever they would have would have been lost. Vicki sighed while taking an envelope from the bottom drawer.

"This is my last report on my eye exam that I took two days after." Henry took it and read it. He scanned down the report until he saw what she wanted him to see.

_Although your eye disease has been decreasing over a steady time period, it has accelerated beyond predicted time frames. We are sorry to say that within two months, you will have no deification between shapes and some colors. Your eyesight will only get worse from there…_

Henry didn't need to read any further. He knew what this meant. He was torn between being sorry for her and anger that she hadn't told this to him soon. He could have helped her and see if there was anything that could have been done.

"I've been doing some research on a new procedure that could possible reverse the effect and cure my eyes, but there's a catch. For a week, I'll have bandages over my eyes, so I won't be able to see. After that week is up, I might be cured for life, or I might never see again." Henry sat there in silence. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "My insurance covers the cost of the operation, I just have to call and schedule an appointment." Vicki took the paper out of Henry's hands and put it back into the envelope. "I've been trying to decide if I should do the surgery of make arrangements for me going blind."

"Why haven't you told me about this sooner? I could of helped you, been there for you."

"I know. At first, I didn't know what I should do; we were getting along so well that I didn't want to ruin it. Then I thought that I could deal with this on my own. I found out about the surgery about a week ago and was deciding on how I was going to continue. I was going to tell everyone tomorrow what I was going to do."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try the surgery. I'm going to schedule it for this week." They sat there in silence. Henry sat, silently seething and worried at the same time. He wanted to be there for her, protect her, but she wasn't going to be that easy to protect. She would rather be on her own and take everything on her shoulders. Henry got up and walked around to her chair. He kneeled down in front of Vicki, making his face level with her face.

"I'm going to be here with you and I'm going to make sure that you're not going to hide anything else from me. We're suppose to be together in this, and I'm making sure that we do." Vicky nodded her head in understanding. "Now, we're going out to dinner."

"What?"

"Where going out to dinner and going over what we're going to do while you recover and see what we'll do if this surgery doesn't work."

"Ok." Vicki got her coat and followed Henry down stairs to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Vicki just checked into the hospital. Coreen and Mike had gone with her since it was day time. Coreen and Henry would take care of her business and Mike said that he would help when he could. Vicki's mother was informed and she showed up a little while after she checked in, and Vicki was regretting it every minute.

"Vicki, I don't think you should do this. You should be going to one of the schools that the doctor suggested to help prepare yourself. Or get yourself a personal helper, at least then you'll have somebody to help take care of you."

"Mom, I don't need your input about this. I'm going through the surgery and if this doesn't work, then I've got everything under control."

"Yeah, we're going to help Vicki out and make sure that she doesn't do anything crazy."

"Corrin, don't you have to be back at the office to keep your job."

"Ok, ok, I'm going. I'll see you when you get out of surgery tonight." Coreen left for the office. Hopefully, there would be a case that would be fun, for her anyway. Vicki let out a sigh and looked over at Mike.

"Don't you have work to do as well?"

"I have the day off."

"Good, then you can help me take care of Vicki and hopefully talk her out of this."

"Mom, I'm right here and there isn't anything that you or anybody else can say to talk me out of this. Now, if nobody minds, I would like everybody out so I can change into a drafty, backless gown and get myself unpacked."

"Vicki, you know where here to help you." Mike said with a laugh in his voice.

"Yes, and I appreciate it, but now I need everybody out before the nice doctors come in. Mike, drive my mother home and since you have the day off, you can make sure that Coreen doesn't do anything that will leave me out of a business. Now go!" Vicki all but pushed them out of the room and then got into her gown. Some nurses came in and wheeled her into the operation room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The doctor came to the waiting area that was holding Henry, Coreen, and Mike. The three of them stood up and waited for the doctor to tell them how Vicki was doning.

"How is she doing, doctor?"

"The surgery went well without any complications. She's just coming out of the operating room and should be coming around soon. We won't know if the procedure was a successful until we remove the bandages a week from now though."

"Can we go in and see her?"

"I'm not sure that is a good idea at this point. She still needs to rest." Henry connected with the doctor.

"You will let us see Vicki for twenty minutes."

"I'll let you see the patent for twenty minutes, but after that, she needs to rest."

"That seems fair." Henry said before releasing the doctor from his control. The doctor led them to Vicki's room and then left, reminding them they only had twenty minutes.

"I have a feeling that's how you get most of your meals."

"My eating habits are none of your concern." Mike was about to retort when Vicki interrupted them.

"I thought that you two would stop fighting for this one day."

"Ask Mike." Vicki would have rolled her eyes if they were able to be seen.

"Don't worry, Vicki, I'm here for you."

"I feel so much better."

"I'm going to let that slide because I know that you just came out of surgery. When will you be released?"

"The doctor said that I would be able to go home tomorrow afternoon."

"We'll have everything ready for you when you get home."

"I'll be helping Coreen with your cases and taking care of you," Vicki was sending daggers towards Henry at that last remark, which he just ignored and continued talking. "until you are back to your pleasant self." Coreen let out a little snort and Vicki gave her a hard pinch. Coreen was rubbing her arm when the doctor came back in.

"Your time is up and the patient needs some rest." Everybody nodded their heads and said bye to Vicki. Each of them had something to do to help Vicki. Hopefully, Mike and Henry wouldn't try to kill each other throughout the week.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day1**_

It was the first day that Vicky was back and everyone was treating her like she didn't know how to do the simplest things or how to get around her own place. She was beginning to feel like a little kid and she did not like this at all. Everyone has been bringing her blankets, asking if she needed her pain medicine, and all but chewed her food. Vicky had to remind herself that everybody was doing this because they cared and that she can deal with this until her bandages comes off, and if she was permanently blind, she'll kick them out before she killed them.

_**Day2**_

Vicky was taking her mourning shower and was glad for the silence. Henry was at home sleeping, Mike was at work, and Corrin was thankfully giving her some privacy. Vicky was able to keep her bandages out of the water so she wouldn't have to change them again. She finished washing up and got out without falling, which would have been really irritating to deal with. Vicky dried herself off, got her robe on, and came out of the bathroom to hear Corrin cursing because of something in the kitchen.

"Corrin, what are you doing?"

"I am making something for you to eat."

"Well, it sounds and smells like you're having a fight." Vicky came into the kitchen and went over to where the stove was and felt that Corrin was in front of her. "What are you trying to cook; it smells like burnt bacon and eggs."

"Well, I'm trying my best."

"Turn off the stove and clean everything. When I get back from putting on some clothes, I want my kitchen back to the way it was."

"Vicky…" Corrin was cut off with by the slamming of Vicky's bedroom door. She did what Vicky said and by the time Vicky came out she was wiping the counter down.

"Ok, Corrin, we're going to make some pancakes and some eggs."

"Umm, you're blind and I'm cooking challenged."

"Yes, but unlike you, I actually know what I'm doing in the kitchen." Vicky went around the kitchen getting what she needed and the waffle iron that she had. She only asked Corrin to do the simplest things while she did the mixing and the cooking. By the end of it, everything turned out great and nothing burned down. "Next time, order something or make something that you actually know, alright." Corrin nodded her head while she took a mouthful of food.

_**Day3**_

It was just before dark and Vicky was home alone for the first time in two days. She talked Corrin in going to the office to take on some cases and Mike to help her while she's there. At first they were worried in leaving Vicky alone but she promised them that she would be ok until Henry came and if they didn't go at that moment she was going to start throwing things at them. Finally they agreed and she was able to relax with a cup of tea and some music in the background. It was a classical mix that Henry gave her and she was just getting around to listening to it. By the fourth track, Vicky heard the door open and had a since that Henry had come in.

"Hey, Henry, I hope that you brought something to eat?"

"Yeah, where is everybody else?" Henry sat the food in the kitchen and headed over to the chair that Vicky was sitting at.

"I sent them to my office to get them out of my hair."

"They couldn't have been that bad." Henry kissed the top of her head before he spoke again. "Anyway, you shouldn't be here alone. Somebody could have attacked if they wanted to."

"Yeah, and Corrin could of killed me with her cooking and Mike was on the verge of being attacked by me if he didn't stop treating me like a child. Anyway, I was here only for half an hour to forty-five minutes."

"With you, Vicky, that's all the time trouble needs to come and get you."

"You really know how to sweat talk a girl don't you?" Henry gave her a little kiss before dishing up a plate of food that he got from a restaurant around his house.

"Here you go." Vicky took the plate from him and started eating. "You're listening to the cd I made for you."

"Yeah, at least this surgery gave me time to actually listen to it." Henry didn't like the joke and his silence told Vicky as much. "Henry, come on, you can't loose your since of humor."

"Vicky, it's no funny that you're like this."

"Like what? Like I'm blind and having everybody treats me like a helpless puppy. I'm the one who's going through this. I'm the one that could be blind by the end of this because if this doesn't work. You don't know what this feels like but unlike the rest of you, I'm not going to mope around or walking around on egg shells." Vicky put the plate on the table in front of her and went into her room. She slammed the door behind her, but Henry wasn't going to let her get the final word in. He went into the room and found her sitting on the bed.

"Vicky, you're not going to just walk away without letting me get a word in."

"Who said?" Vicky was about to get up but in a sudden rush, she was lying on her bed with the pressure of Henry on her.

"Me." Henry all but growled out while his face got dangerously close to Vicky's. "You may be the one that may be going blind, but there are people who care and worry about you. And I may not know what it's like to be in your position, but I do know that I hate that you didn't at least trust me to tell me about your condition. I hate that you only talked to me about this only once before you just went and got the surgery. I hate that I can't even help you in the morning because I can't go out into the sun. Now if you have anything else to complain about, think about the person who loves you and feels helpless." Vicky was silent while she took in what he said.

"Henry, I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you before this. I've always been dealing with my eyesight by myself for the longest time and I guess that I haven't gotten use to relying on someone else."

"Well you better start depending on me a little or I'm keeping you in my apartment for the rest of your life and beyond."

"I'd like to see you try." Henry lowered his head and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Believe me, I can." Henry lowered his head for another kiss. When he broke the kiss, he all but tore Vicky's clothes off.

"Excited?"

"Yes, and soon, you'll be experiencing it too." Vicky let out a little laugh against Henry's lips while she experienced a new type of excitement.

_**Day 4**_

Vicky woke up with Henry's arm coiled around her possessively and a sore feeling on her shoulder and between her legs like he bit her there. When she thought about it a little longer, he probable did. Vicky managed to slip from Henry's grip without waking him and put her robe on. She went into the bathroom, cleaned up, and changed her bandages. When she came back into her bedroom, Henry was still sleeping soundly and Vicky couldn't help but smile at herself. She remembered the last time she was able to catch him sleeping before the bandages went on. He looked so peaceful and human. When he was awake, he had this ethereal feel about him. Vicky couldn't even explain it and they had become lovers. The closest thing that she could explain it was his eyes. They held his age and wisdom that only one that had lived as long as Henry has. He also had this sexy, dangerous thing about him that drew females to him besides his super national powers. But when he went to sleep, it all seemed to disappear and he looked like a regular guy that's really attractive. Vicky sighed as she finished picking out here clothes. She heard some movement behind her and thought that Henry must've turned over.

"You know you would look better in a lighter color than that." Vicky wheeled around and ran into Henry's hard chest.

"Henry, I thought that you were sleeping."

"I was, but without you in bed with me I couldn't sleep anymore. I thought that you would be in the same boat since I kept you up most of the night." Henry was smiling and someway Vicky knew it. She couldn't help but smile herself.

"It's noon and I actually want to have some break feast. Go back to sleep and I'll check on you in a little while. Corrin should probable be here anyway."

"She's here. I smelled her earlier when she came in here to check on you." Vicky's mouth hung open in surprise and Henry had to restrain himself from laughing. Vicky gave him a little shove and tried giving him the best glare that she could through the bandages.

"You couldn't of told me that when she came in her. Knowing her she'll be talking about this for the rest of the week and beyond."

"And that's so bad because? At least it will keep her from cooking." Vicky couldn't help but laugh that time.

"Or worse, she's going to try to cook and gab at the same time." Vicky went back to the clothes that she was about to put on when she heard Henry yawn behind her. "You should get some sleep."

"Not before we get you something that isn't so depressing." Henry had clothes picked out a set of clothes before Vicky could make any argument with him. "Now put this on and then I'll go back to sleep." Vicky let out a sigh before she took the clothes from Henry and put them on.

"Now will you go back to sleep?"

"No problem, and maybe after you get those bandages off, I can take you shopping."

"Henry, I am not going to have you buy me clothes. Anyway, what's wrong with my wardrobe anyway?"

"Please, Vicky, you can blend into the shadows better than me most of the time with your clothes. Half of the time I expect Corrin to give you information on a good store that only has black clothing." Henry let out a little yawn before he felt a pillow hit his face.

"You have a lot of nerve, Henry. My clothing preferences are none of your concern. I didn't hear you complaining about my clothes before." Throughout this, Henry was getting hit repeatable with the pillow.

"Vicky, will you stop hitting me so I can explain." Vicky hit him one more time before somewhat calming down. She still had a good grip on the pillow just in case she needed to hit him again. Where was a good, blunt object when you needed one? Henry shifted himself to his side so he could grab the pillow if Vicky decided to hit him again, and to make sure that there wasn't anything else in her reach to hit him over the head with. "Vicky, it's not that I'm complaining about your clothes, it's okay most of the time."

"But…"

"But, other times it would be nice to see you in something that isn't a brown or black."

"I like earth tones and if I had to guess, the clothes that you picked out for me are brown."

"Badge actually." Henry stifled another yawn and Vicky had to refrain from hitting him again. Henry grabbed her wrist and pulled Vicky toward him, making her fall onto his chest. "It looks nice on you. I think that when we go shopping that I'll get you some more badge shirts and some light colored pants."

"Henry, I'm not sure that I would like you buying clothes for me." Henry let out an audible sigh.

"Vicky, please, let me do this for you?" The sincerity in his voice got to Vicky and she nodded her head in agreement. "Good. Know go and get something to eat, your stomach is rumbling."

"And you're really sleepy." Henry nodded his head while he let out another yawn. Vicky let out a little laugh while she pushed herself off of Henry. "I'll check on you a little later in the day."

"Don't bother, I'm not going anywhere outside this bedroom until sundown. Now let me get some sleep." Vicky couldn't help but laugh while she left the room. She went toward the kitchen expecting Corrin to be in there since she smelt food cooking.

"Corrin, I hope that you're not trying to cook anything new? I don't think that my stomach can handle another one of your concoctions."

"Don't worry, I'm only making cheeseburgers." The male voice wasn't what she expected to hear.

"Mike, I thought that Corrin was here?"

"She was, but I got my shift changed to night duty. I got here a little over an hour ago. Corrin said that you where still sleeping. I assume that he stayed for dinner." Vicky's hand went to her neck were one of his bite marks were. The shirt that Henry picked out showed it clearly if her hair wasn't in the way. Vicky shrugged her shoulders before taking a seat at her kitchen table.

"Henry brought me something to eat last night and we stayed up for most of the night."

"And he got his dinner from you." It was more than a statement than a question.

"Mike, don't start. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. You might want to turn off the stove before you burn the food." Mike turned around and took the food off the stove. He dished two cheeseburgers for Vicky and two for himself with a side of chips.

"Vicky, I know that you trust Henry, but did you not forget that he almost killed the both of us."

"Because you turned him over to a psychopath, since you couldn't trust my faith in him. He wouldn't do anything to harm me intentionally, and before you start going off, can you keep your voice down. Henry is sleeping in my bedroom."

"He's what." Mike all but hissed out. He was looking at Vicky like she was mental, sitting there like nothing was wrong, and eating a cheeseburger. "You mean to tell me that vampire is sleeping in the next room."

"That vampire has a name and my love life is none of your concern." Vicky continued eating and Mike got the impression that the conversation was done. He ate his food with mild interest. When Vicky was done, she put her plate in the sink and went to her stereo. Mike watched her take out a cd and put another one in. It started to play classical music mixed with current beat. "I didn't know that you like this type of music?"

"Henry gave me a couple of cds that he thought that I would like. I've been listening to one everyday now, they're really good." Vicky sat down in one of her chairs and listened. Henry sat down across from her a really looked at her for the longest time. It was the fist time that he really looked at her, the bite marks on her neck, the way that she seemed so relaxed while the music surrounded them, and he finally began to understand, they were in love with each other. He may not like Henry, but he was the one who had captured her heart, and Vicky was the one who had captured the heart of an immortal being. He let out a little sigh while he turned his gaze away from her. It was time for him to move on, and whatever he and Vicky had was no more.

_**Day5**_

Mike never mentioned the conversation that they had the day before while they were all at the office. It was the first day that Vicky was let out of her apartment and was glad for it. Everyone was taking turns hovering over her and Vicky was tempted to fall back to see who would catch her. A couple of her regular clients came in and for once was glad that no supernatural cases came up. Corrin thought that it was unfair that she didn't get to have any cool cases. Vicky just shook her head while she sipped her coffee.

_**Day6**_

It was the day before Vicky would go back to the doctor's to get the bandages off and everyone was wondering if she would be able to see again. Corrin and Vicky were the main ones trying to keep everyone's spirits up, but Henry and Mike were both putting a damper on the day. The four of them eventually went to a restaurant for dinner. Vicky's mother had joined them and for once didn't have that much criticism about Vicky's life.

"So, Henry, how long have you known my daughter?"

"Almost, six months now."

"And how long have you two been dating?"

"Three months now." Henry was polite answering her questions and found them amusing, while Vicky was trying not to throw the bread that she was eating at her mother. Thankfully, the food that they ordered came, providing the perfect distraction.

"Vicky, do you want to trade some?"

"Sure, I've always wanted to try the seafood pasta." Corrin and Vicky gave each other a little of their food. Vicky had order the chicken par mason while Corrin order the seafood pasta.

"Why didn't you order the seafood pasta then?"

"Because I like to see what I'm eating, or at least have one of my friends order it so I can try it."

"Gee, I'm glad that I could be of some help."

"For what I pay you, yeah." Everyone but Vicky's mom laughed.

"You work for Vicky at her detective agency? You look like you can barely be out of college."

"I stopped going to college to work with Vicky. It is so much fun and I couldn't be at a cooler job."

"Vicky, you made this girl quit college?"

"I didn't make Corrin do anything."

"Yeah, Vicky didn't want to hire me in the first place. I didn't attend most of my classes in the first place." Ms. Nelson just shook her head and continued eating her food. Vicky for once was glad that she couldn't see her mother's disapproving looks.

_**Day7**_

Ms. Nelson was with Vicky at the doctors. Everybody else had agreed to meet them at Vicky's office. Henry and Ms. Nelson stayed over at Vicky's since the office was right below them. Unfortunately, Vicky had to deal with her mother's view on Henry spending the night in Vicky's bedroom. Vicky was thinking of how irritating it was when Ms. Nelson's voice broke her thinking.

"Vicky, are you in love with Henry?"

"Yes." She answered without even thinking. She heard the gasp beside her and finally realized what she said. She tried to keep her face as impassive as possible when she continued speaking. "Why do you ask?"

"I see the way that he looks at you. I think that he is either in love with you or at least have strong feelings toward you. But there's something about him, something dangerous that I think that you should stay away from."

"Mom, I know how dangerous he can be, believe me, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stay away from him. Anyway, I thought that you would be happy that I found somebody to 'take care of me', as you so eloquently put it so many times."

"But I thought that you and Mike were going out together."

"Mike is not the man for me mother."

"And Henry is?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but I know that I love Henry, and that's all I need to know."

"But, Vicky…" The door opened to reveal Vicky's doctor, Ms. Pain.

"Vicky, it's good to see you again."

"It would be nice to see you again." And that she could interrupt conversations like that again.

"Of course, let me just dim these lights a little so it won't be a total shock to your eyes." Ms. Pain went over to Vicky and started to undo the first layer of the bandages. "Vicky, this is the first time you actually brought somebody with you for one of your visits."

"Yeah, this is my mother, mother, Doctor Pain."

"Interesting name."

"I know, I get teased about it all the time." She threw away the bandages and started to remove the individual covers in her eyes. "Vicky, I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them."

"Alright." She slowly started to remove them, trying to cause as little pain as possible.

"Have you had any irritation with your eyes over the week?"

"No, everything has been okay."

"All done; now you need to open your eyes slowly so your eyes can adjust, and they might be a little blurry at first."

"And what if her eyes only get worse?"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, Ms. Nelson." Vicky started to open her eyes slowly. She fluttered them a couple of times before they started clearing up. "How are you, Vicky?"

"I can see. I've haven't seen this clearly in the longest time." Vicky saw that her mother's face was one of disbelief. Ms. Pain was smiling at her.

"We're going to do a couple more tests to make sure that everything's fine." Vicky nodded her head with a smile. Ecstatic wouldn't even describe what Vicky was feeling at the moment.

000000000000000000000000000000

Vicky and her mother came into the office door with Vicky's eyes covered in shades. Corrin went into Vicky's room to wake-up Henry. When they came out, they all waited for Vicky to say something.

"Could you guys lower the lights, the doctor said that I can't have too much light yet to see." They all yelled for joy and rushed around her. There were hugs and congratulations. The only one who didn't join in was Ms. Nelson, the only one alone.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Vicky's eye surgery and everything was going good, well, as good as Vicky's confusing life could get. She was having lunch with her mother at a deli by her office. It was the first time that they had talked since the doctor's office and Vicky was feeling a little weird about it. Vicky saw her mother coming into the shop and waved her over.

"This is a nice little place, Vicky. I didn't expect for you to know about a place like this, dear."

"It's a couple of blocks from the office and I do like eating healthy sometimes." Vicky's mom looked a little surprised, but gave Vicky a little smile before looking at the menu on the table. A waiter came by to take their order.

"Hey, Vicky, are you here for your regular?"

"My regular coffee is okay, but I'm in the mood for a chicken salad."

"Cool, and for you miss?" The waiter finally looked at Ms. Nelson looked at the menu a little longer before ordering the same thing that Vicky ordered but with tea. When the waiter left with their orders Ms. Nelson turned her attention back to her daughter.

"It looks like you come here a lot."

"Often enough to have a regular here and know a couple of the workers." The waiter came back with their drinks and told them that their salads would be out in a minute. When he left again, Vicky had a feeling that this was going to be one of those talks that Vicky wouldn't like. She let out a little sigh while the waiter put the food in front of them. When the waiter was gone again, Vicky decided to take the lead on the conversation. "Mom, it's not like I don't like having lunch with you, but I have a feeling that this time you called for lunch to finish what we were talking about in the doctor's office." Ms. Nelson just sighed before taking another bite of her salad.

"What makes you think that this has anything to do with our discussion?"

"Because you've barely talked to me since you dropped me off a week ago, and that is defiantly no like you." Vicky gave her a little look before eating another bite of her salad.

"Okay, so it is about our conversation at the doctor's office. Vicky, I know that you're a grown woman and everything, but I can see that there is something about him that is dangerous. Then you say that you know how dangerous he is but you're still going to stay with him, I'm just worried that you're getting into something that you can't handle." Vicky would have laughed if her mother didn't look so worried about her. With all of the demons that tried to kill her in the last six months, Henry was one of the safest things in her life. True he was a vampire that occasionally bit her and other people, but he had saved her many times. Vicky put down her fork and looked at Ms. Nelson straight in the eye.

"Mother, I'm not some little, teenage girl that is going after some bad boy. Mom, Henry may be a little dangerous, but what guy in this city isn't. I trust Henry with my life and I'm hoping that you trust me enough to be alright with me and Henry going out. He isn't going anywhere for a while, so you might as well get use to him." Vicky looked at her mother a little longer before picking up her fork again and stabbing into her salad. "Oh, mom, for your information, I've moved on from Mike a while ago, so don't even try to get us back together." They ate in silence for the rest of the lunch. When they were done, Vicky paid for the food, and the two of them walked out together. Before Vicky could walk back to the office, her mother grabbed her arm.

"Victoria, I know that I sometimes seem like I'm trying to control your life all the time, I'm just worried about you. If Henry is the person that you want to be with, then I won't say anything else."

"Henry is the person that I want to be with." Ms. Nelson looked at Vicky for a while before letting go of her arm and nodded her head. "Mom, Henry may be a little bit more dangerous than most men, but he has kept me out of trouble and saved my life on multiple occasions. I can't tell you everything that is going on in my life, but just know that Henry has been there for me these past six months. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose." Vicky turned around and started walking back toward her office before her mother could reply.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vicky came through the door to find Corrin looking through one of her old books and Mike sitting in a chair across from her.

"Why do I have a feeling that this has to do with a supernatural case?"

"Because it is."

"Corrin, you sound way too happy about this sort of thing."

"So what is this thing that you're talking about?" Vicky took a seat on the desk while looking over the book Corrin was reading.

"I got called from this woman saying that her neighbor hasn't been out of her apartment for several days. When I went to check it out, there was a husk on the floor looking like the woman and a doll next to it. When the coroners tried to move her, she turned into dust. There is no way that this can even be passed off as a normal case."

"When where the cases passable before?" Mike gave her a pointed look. "What? You do have to admit that all of the cases that involve us are questionable at best."

"Corrin does have a point, Mike." When Mike gave Vicky a pointed look, but she just shrugged and moved behind Corrin. "So, who are on the wonderful list of suspects on this depressing day?"

"I'm guessing that the lunch with your mother went well."

"As well as a root canal, and for once I'm hoping for a good distraction."

"Right, the list. I've been looking through some of my books and have a couple of possibilities, but I won't know for sure until Mike gets me pictures from the apartment."

"And like I said, Corrin, I'm can't take those pictures out of the station, especially with all of the unsolved cases that seem to focus around me."

"And it's not like I can go into the station and look at the pictures anymore. I barely get pass the front desk anymore."

"Well, I'll guess that I will just have to list all the possibilities and their attributes and give them to you, Mike."

"Great, this should be fun."

"Okay, either your day has started out as bad as mine or something is really wrong with you."

"It's nothing, just everything at work and now this. I thought that the supernatural evil was taking a break."

"Yeah, and now it's back with three different possibilities."

"Corrin, you really are too happy about this."

"Yeah, well, every since the surgery you had, no cool cases came up."

"Oh yeah, almost getting eaten alive by killer bugs, having a mummy come back to life, and a killer painting is so much fun. I so love almost dying on weekly bases with you."

"When you put it like that it sounds so depressing." Vicky just shook her head and hit Corrin on the head with a sigh.

"You are utterly hopeless, you know that, Corrin?"

"Yeah, but that's why you all love me."

"Yeah right, like I love these tattoos on my wrist."


	5. Chapter 5

Mike was looking through the case file, seeing if there was any way he could find the demon that was responsible for this. He was starting to get a really bad feeling about the whole thing. For once he was actually having a preference to what type of demon it was, and that one put a persons' soul into a doll to eat later. He was really staring to get a bad feeling, and it was going to get worse with his partner coming toward him. Mike knew that this was going to be one of those days where Aleve was going to be his best friend for the day and a stiff drink for tonight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vicky was in her office with one of her newer clients and knew that it was going to be one of those emotionally draining.

"Mrs. Kane, are you sure that this is your daughter's ghost?" A woman in a designer suit was sitting across from Vicky's desk. Mrs. Kane had her long hair pulled up into a high ponytail, making her looking even more intimidating than she probable was. Defiantly one of those high corporate females that stepped on men and women alike to get to her high position in a big firm, but when she retires nobody will probable remember her.

"Yes, Ms Nelson, I'm sure that I would know my daughter, dead or alive, and I'm sure that she's trying to tell me that her ex-boyfriend killed her. The police won't lesson to me and think that I'm just a mother who couldn't deal with her daughter's death. I will not be written off and I'm not going to let that waste of skin and mass get away with my daughter's death. Now, will you help me out or not, Ms. Nelson?"

"Of course, Mrs. Kane, I was just covering my bases. I may take on more of the questionable cases that the police won't even look at, but that still doesn't mean that I don't ask questions of my own." Mrs. Kane seem to take this in and nodded her head in understanding. "Now, you know what my fee is, so tell me about her ex-boyfriend." Mrs. Kane nodded her head and started giving Vicky the information that she needed.

_One hour later…_

Mrs. Kane was just heading out of the office, giving Vicky the first installment check. When Vicky closed the door and turned she attention onto Corrin.

"Corrin, you've been on that laptop of yours for the entire night, what are you up to?"

"I'm condensing all of my supernatural info into a program that created. Once I'm done I'll be able to type in the characteristics of the type of case that we're in and it will come up with the possible 'beings' that it could be tide to."

"Wow, now we have the supernatural profile, nice. How long do you think that this will take?"

"About a day or two, why?"

"Because I have a case that I might bring you along, but if your too busy then…" Corrin took the bait as Vicky expected.

"Really, you'll let me work on this case with you? Even after the other times I've been on the cases with you?"

"Yeah, might as well since you wanted to be involved more, and this case seems that it's safe enough that there won't be a supernatural force trying to kill us, her ex-boyfriend is another story."

"Okay, you already got me intrigued." Corrin got up from her chair and headed after Vicky into her office. It would be some time before Mike would be back with match on his demon and the sun was still up, so Henry was still stuck in his apartment sleeping. Corrin was defiantly going to like this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mike had just identified the demon involved and it was the one he liked. From the way that it attacks, the demon needed to be in contact and it preferred the older generation to attack. Easier pray he guessed, all he knew was that two more husks were found with two resembling dolls right beside them. The entire task force was now on it and for once, Mike wasn't included. His record for weird, unsolved cases got him off of this one, officially anyway. If this kept up, then Mike was going to be working with Vicky. Mike got up from his desk and headed over to Vicky's office to give them the great news about the demon. Yeah, Aleve was defiantly his friend today.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vicky and Corrin had just gotten back into the office when Mike arrived. Corrin was seemed supper excited and Vicky, for once, was actually encouraging her excitement.

"What has you two so happy?"

"Vicky took me on this cool case where this ghost was trying to get her murder solved. Her ex-boyfriend killed her and the woman's mother was the only one who was lessoning to her. It was so cool actually getting the guy, it was too easy."

"And nothing tried to kill us this time."

"I am so glad that you took me along on this case."

"Yeah, yeah, and you weren't that bad today. So, Mike, did you come over to hear how our day went or you got a hit on the demon attacks."

"The demon attacks. Here's the demon that I matched from the list Corrin gave me." Mike gave the piece of paper to Corrin and she went to one of her books.

"So, how bad is it?"

"It's a demon that sucks the life force out of a body and then transfers the persons soul into a doll that they'll collect later to devour on. It seems that it attacks an old person who has a strong spirit and their soul is strong and knowledgeable."

"Isn't a soul and spirit the same thing?"

"No, a spirit is just for this lifetime while a soul goes from one life to the next. Sometimes a soul can remember their past lives."

"Like that guy and girl. There's was so a Romeo and Juliet tragedy."

"Don't start crying on me yet, Corrin, we still have to kill this thing."

"We?"

"We, meaning you staying here and finishing your computer program."

"Okay, okay, don't have a conniption." Corrin read a little farther on and found what she was looking for. "It seems like killing this thing is easy. You just need to electric it. A teaser could probably take it out, if you get close enough to it when it's vulnerable."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that the demon uses the shadows to get around and that the only time it comes out is when it's about to strike. Even then, its body is so hard that the only time you're able to hurt it is when it's about to feed."

"Joy and I thought that this was going to be something easy to kill."

"So, am I coming along or is this something you and Henry going to take care of?"

"You can come along too and not a word from you Corrin, you're staying here and finish the little project that you're working on." Corrin gave them a little pout before turning back to her laptop. "I'll get my teaser."

"How are we going to find this thing? Do you know how many people this demon can target?" Vicky pulled out a laminated map with three dots on it.

"These are the three places that the demon attacked at. They're all equally spaced and on an arch. It'll be at this location. We just have to find the person that fits the description and save them." Vicky gat her teaser out of her drawer and dialed Henry's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"The sun just went down, Vicky, please tell me you're calling me this early because you missed my voice."

"Sorry sleeping beauty, but we're going on a demon hunt. I'll text you the address and demon. Meet you there."

"Vicky? Vicky?" Henry just stared at his phone and shook his head. "That woman is going to drive me crazy one of these days." He got dressed and went to the location Vicky texted to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike and Vicky arrived at the apartment building, Henry coming out of the shadows

Mike and Vicky arrived at the apartment building, Henry coming out of the shadows.

"Please tell me that this is important. I've barely woken up and I haven't fed yet."

"Calm down, Henry, the night is young and I'm sure you can get dinner later."

"You offering?"

"Not that I'm not enjoying this little banter, but can we please destroy the demon before another grandparent becomes a doll?"

"Fine, fine, you're crabby tonight." Vicky gave Henry the information on what they were hunting for.

"You know you could of told me before I left, I could of brought my teaser."

"Does everybody have teasers or is it just you two?"

"Corrin has one and I actually have two." Vicky took out two extra teasers and handed them to the guys. She got two very similar stares. "What, I carry one on me and one in my office, and Corrin always carries hers in her purse." Mike pinched the bridge of his nose while Henry just smirked.

"So, how do we find the demon's target? I doubt that the manager will just give us a list and description of every senior citizen in the building."

"No, but the super will since he's one of my old clients, now let's go." Vicky went around the building to where the super was living at and knocked on the door. When the door opened, a middle age woman in overalls opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Victoria, it's good to see you again. Come on in, so what can I do for you." They walked into the room to find a teenage boy and two little girls on the floor. "You remember my two little girls Anna and Sara, and you know my son Robert." Vicky nodded her head in a greeting before turning to the woman.

"Cara, can we speak to you in private?"

"Um, sure, we can go into the back." They went into the back. "So what is this all about?"

"We're on a case and we need some information about some of the information about some of the tenets."

"Why, are they in suspects or something?"

"Actually, we think that some of the tenets might be targets, mainly the older ones."

"Does this have to do with anything with the murders I've been reading about?" Vicky nodded her head.

"We need any information about the tenets so we can stop this." Cara sat down in shock. "Cara, I know that this is a shock, but we need your help, now." Cara nodded her head and gave them the information that they needed. When Vicky and the guy left, they had ten people that could be the targets.

"There is no way that we would be able to protect all of these people. They're all on different floors on different ends of the building."

"But the demon only goes after those with a strong soul, so that could help shorten the list."

"And from what Cara told us, I think that these three are the best bet."

"So I guess that this is a stakeout then."

"I hope you don't have any plans constable." Henry said with a smirk before making his way to the front of the building. "This might take a while if you do." Mike just sneered before following Henry. Vicky just shook her head before following after the two men. The both of them would never get along with each other by the way they always acted.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been two hours and the demon hadn't showed up yet. Henry, Vicky, and Mike were all managed to get inside the apartments without making the tenants without making them worry too much, but with two hours going into the third, all of them were getting worried that they might have been off. Hopefully they'll be able to catch the demon tonight before anything happens, or before the people started to wonder why they were really there. Even Henry couldn't use his 'persuasive' personalities to get what he wanted with their will as strong as they are, but before Vicky could think further on this, her phone rang.

"Mike, did you find anything?"

"Yeah, get Henry and come over here quickly, there's more than one." Mike sounded like he was having a tough time with them. She quickly left the apartment with an excuse and called Henry to meet at the apartment. When they got there, they heard somebody being thrown against a wall and a woman screaming. Henry kicked in the door while some of the other neighbors came out of their apartments to see what was going on.

"Get back into your apartments and lock the door." Vicky's voice made them go back into their apartments with a little fear in their eyes. Vicky went into the apartment to find Henry dealing with one and Mike laying unconscious on the floor. The other demon was looking over the old woman like it was about to attack. Vicky took out her teaser and managed to get over to the demon before it got most of the woman's soul. "Try eating this." The demon roared in pain before backing off. It looked at Vicky with a critical eye.

"You have a very strong soul for one so young. It's been a long time since I've seen one like you." The second demon stopped fighting with Henry and came to the side of the first demon.

"Yes and the other one over there is a very old vampire. They're very satisfying and can last us a while." The both of them laughed while looking at the two, completely forgetting about the old woman or Mike who was just coming around.

"I didn't think that your kind traveled together. From I know from your kind, you're like mine in the fact that it's hard to get along with each other after a certain point."

"True vampire, but we have found that being together increases our chance of getting more food."

"And it shows with us coming across the both of you and the old woman. She'll be a very nice appetizer, along with the others. This is out lucky day, don't you think brother?"

"Yes, now, which one should we eat first?"

"You won't be eating anybody else for now on." Henry moved to Vicky's side to help her fight the demons better. Mike had also managed to start moving again and started moving the woman out of the apartment.

"Don't think just because you're moving her out of the apartment that we won't feed off of her."

"I have already tasted her, and brother will get her soul when I'm done." The demons seemed to smile a depraved smile on their deformed faces.

"The both of you aren't getting near her or any other person for that matter." Henry lunged at on of the demons while Vicky was left to deal with the other one.

"If you want me, then come and get me."

"I'm not that stupid little one. Unlike others of my kind, my brother and I actually think, actually have plans so we don't always have to live like parasites on the lives of others. Vampires may be able to live like that and make amends with themselves, but we don't have the same luxury as they do. I can smell that he has fed off of you, but unlike us, he doesn't have to kill you to get the substance that he needs. He is able to let you live while he does as well, I envy his kind. He can choose to kill, we can not." Just then, they heard a scream and saw that the other demon being electrocuted. Just then, Vicky moved in and teased the demon she was dealing with. It roared in anger and pain and made a swing at Vicky. She was able to dodge the attack while Henry came up behind it and finished the job. The demon became dust to join it brother. Henry limped over to Vicky to see if she was okay while Mike came in with the woman.

"You're injured." Vicky helped Henry stand up a little more.

"Don't worry, I just need to rest and I'll be okay."

"Mike, are you alright?"

"Minor head wound, but you two better get out of here while I clear this up with the police. Somebody would of probably called the police by know."

"You're not the police."

"I am, they're not and I doubt that they would be appreciated in something this weird." The woman nodded her head as if she understood, and maybe on some level she did, but right know that wasn't the most important thing at the moment. Henry needed to feed to heal his wounds. Vicky helped him out of the building and into another building that Henry directed her to. A woman came toward them and helped Vicky with Henry.

"Henry, it seems like you're having a bad night."

"Very funny, Brittany." They eased Henry down on the coach and Brittany gave Henry her wrist.

"I'm Brittany, one of Henry's blood donors."

"I'm Vicky, his girlfriend, and hopefully his only one." Henry took his mouth away from Brittany's wrist and smiled at her.

"You're my only girlfriend, Vicky." Henry closed his eyes while he felt the power of Brittany's blood flowing through him and healing his wounds.

"I haven't seen you this beat up in a while, Henry. Actually, I thought that you had left the city for a while."

"Sorry about that, Brittany."

"No problem. With the growing demon activity I know that you were probably involved somehow."

"How did you know about the demons?"

"I can since them, somewhat."

"Brittany is an immerging psychic. Eventually she'll be able to tell where the demons and what they are when she's done with her training."

"Yeah, but for now I can just tell if a demon is near by and I'm able to identify a couple of them."

"Cool. Corrin would probably be jealous of you."

"Corrin?" Henry stood up and stretched his arms.

"Our residential Goth and demon identifier. She'd defiantly wish she could do something like you."

"Nice. So are you guys going to tell me what happened or did Henry just have you drag him here so he could get some blood and run." Henry had to laugh at her a little before telling her what happened. "Wow, I've rarely heard of those types of demons being that smart and calculating."

"That's what Corrin said before us leaving. And from what the older one was saying to me, he almost seemed remorseful of the way he had to live."

"What do you mean?" Henry was looking at her with his inquiringly intense stare.

"Well, while you were fighting the other demon, he was talking to me. He said that he envied you because you can choose to kill the people you feed off of, he and his brother couldn't." Henry looked like he was thinking about it for a while.

"I've heard of some natural predators regretting what they have to do. I went through it at a couple of times in my life."

"But you've come to terms with yourself and you don't always have to kill to survive."

"Yeah, if that was the fact I would've been dead a long time ago."

"Me too, but the way that demon was talking, it seemed that he was regretting what he had to do but couldn't go against his nature to enjoy it."

"It's rare, but some demons do start to go against their natural feelings, and sometimes are able to evolve from that, but it takes centuries."

"And those demons would have kept killing until they evolved to a point where they didn't need to kill."

"Or until someone like you guys killed them. I so wish I could be a demon hunter like you guys."

"Once you get more control over you powers and maybe you might be a demon hunter. Lord knows it would be nice to have more active people fighting with us rather than against us."

"What, Henry, you getting a little feeble at your age." Henry appeared behind Vicky in a flash. Luckily Vicky had heightened senses and turned around to meet his gaze.

"Believe me, I'm nothing close to being feeble. I just would like to wake up and have some time to get the sleep out of my eyes before I have to head out and fight something."

"And the way you're looking at Vicky, you would like to do something else." Henry blinked at Brittany, remembering that she was there and that this wasn't his or Vicky's apartment. Henry bowed his head before heading toward the door.

"Thank you, Brittany, for your hospitality, but we better get going before Corrin starts to worry." Both Vicky and Brittany let out a disbelieving grunt.

"It was nice meeting you, Brittany."

"And it was nice meeting you, and maybe you can drag Henry to come and visit me sometimes. I miss having someone weirder than me."

"Sure, and I'll drag Corrin here to. She makes Henry almost seem normal."

"Almost, I am normal compared to Corrin. I just drink blood, Corrin is something else completely different. I'm surprised that she's even human."

"Don't let Corrin here you say that, she might get some ideas."

"I think I like her more and more." Brittany walked them out. When she closed the door, she smiled to herself. _He's fallen in love with her. He might not be able to let her go into her own mortality, but those marks on her wrist might provide a problem or a blessing if used properly. _She smiled again before going to her bookshelf and taking down an old book. She knew that she couldn't erase marks as powerful as those, but hopefully she'll be able to find a way to reform them to good.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mike met up with the others at Vicky's office and he was definitely in a bad mood.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to cover up a demon attack when there's an eye witness and several tenets that say the noises coming from the apartment were not human."

"I doubt that it was that bad, constable."

"Please, the only thing that worked in my favor was that the lady lied, well, tried. I swear, it will be a miracle if I keep my job by the end of the month."

"You could always bow out with some dignity like I did."

"And you could always join us. The more people helping us the better."

"What are we, chopped liver?" Henry looked at her with a teasing gaze.

"Please, you go out during the day and you burst into flames. Vicky goes off half cocked, day or night, sight or non, and I have a heart murmur. It would be nice to have someone that is somewhat normal."

"Yet he is the main one who gets thrown against the wall." Mike sent Henry a death glare before turning his attention back toward the ladies.

"I think I'll stick with something that has a health plan and pension."

"Vicky gives me a health plan." Mike raised an eyebrow.

"What, I got it a couple of months after she started working for me. I can use it for a tax deduction." Mike just shook his head while letting out a long breath.

"I defiantly need a vacation."

"If you do take one, I know a couple of places in Brazil you would probable like." Henry smirked when Mike gave him another glare. "It's been a pleasure this evening, but it's getting late and I have a deadline to make." Henry bowed before leaving a laughing Corrin and Vicky, and a scowling Mike.

"I need to get back to work. This night is just getting better and better."


	7. Chapter 7

Corrin was putting the final touches on her demon program and Vicky was putting away some paperwork

Corrin was putting the final touches on her demon program and Vicky was putting away some paperwork. The past couple of days were somewhat active, but able to be handled by Vicky and Corrin. Henry and Mike were a little surprised that they were able to do it without getting killed or drawing attention to themselves, but the demons were low level and could be taken care of with simple ease. By the time Henry woke up and Mike was off, the both of them would be collecting the payments from the clients. Vicky was just about to send Corrin on a food run when Brittany walked in.

"Brittany, I didn't know that you were coming by today."

"Yeah, I decided to drop by before you guys did. You must be Corrin, Henry and Vicky told me a little about you. I'm Brittany."

"Oh yeah, Vicky told me on how your able to since demons and stuff. That is so cool, I wish I could do something like that."

"Yeah, like your vast knowledge of demons and ability to make a flame thrower is a complete waste."

"You can make a flame thrower? I've always wanted to know how to build one of those."

"I'll show you sometimes."

"I knew you two would get along. What's in the bag, Brittany?"

"Oh, I brought some lunch for us. I hope you two haven't eaten anything yet?"

"No, I was about to send Corrin to get something for us."

"Good, then I didn't buy all of this food for nothing." Brittany put the bag down on Corrin's desk and took out different sandwiches. Some were cheeseburgers, steak, chicken, and even a couple of veggie burgers.

"This should last us till tomorrow." Corrin picked up a chicken and veggie burger, Vicky got a cheeseburger and a steak burger, and Brittany grabbed a cheeseburger.

"You two don't look like you eat that much."

"Running around the city keeps me in shape."

"And keeping up with Vicky is a workout itself."

"I wish that I could go demon hunting, but I haven't gotten my powers under better control. It's a little funny since I'm able to do removal and alteration spells with ease."

"Removal spells? Vicky, maybe she can remove the binds on your wrist."

"Corrin, you know that these can't be removed like that. There way too powerful to even try. Both Henry and I both looked at trying to remove the tattoos, but there's nothing we can do about these things." Vicky held up one of her wrist for Brittany to see.

"I see what you mean. This is a powerful offering spell, only did for higher level demons."

"Yeah, and there's few higher up than him."

"Well, haven't you guys thought about reconfiguring them?"

"What do you mean by reconfiguring them? I thought that once these things were on me they couldn't come off."

"Well, what I'm thinking of isn't really removing it, but changing them into something else that won't cause a demon to get out."

"Do you think it's possible, Brittany."

"If you found someone who knew what they were doing and were strong enough to do the change."

"Vicky, this is great. Brittany can change the tattoo so you won't bring on the end of the world."

"Hey, I said that someone has to know and have the power. I may have the knowledge but I don't have the power to remove something that powerful. I might know somebody that might though."

"I'll have to think about it for a while."

"Of course, just call me when you decide something."

"Sure, thanks for the info though."

"So, are there any cool cases you guys are working on?" That got Corrin going and Vicky was able to think about Brittany's offer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brittany had left after their lunch and a couple of clients came into the office to see how their cases were coming along. Luckily they didn't involve anything supernatural, so they were easy cases to deal with. Vicky even allowed Corrin to help and Henry seemed to like it when she would take him on one of her stakeouts. He said it was research for a character that he was working on, but she knew that he also liked that they were able to talk to each other.

"You seem to off in your own little world." Vicky jumped and almost dropped the tea that she was drinking.

"Henry, don't sneak up on me like that."

"I wasn't sneaking, and you usually notice me the moment I come in. So what has your mind so wrapped up that you're not aware?"

"Brittany came by earlier today and said something interesting."

"What did she say?"

"She said that there might be a way to change the tattoos on my wrist."

"How?"

"She said that there's a spell that can change them somehow, so they wouldn't be used for their original function." Vicky let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "I really don't know what to do. Do you think that there's a way that to change them, since we couldn't find a way to remove them?"

"Maybe? I've heard of spells being reworked when they're too powerful to be removed safely, but never something like this." Henry took one of her wrist and rubbed the tattoo. "I'll talk to Brittany for you if you want?"

"How about we go together?" She smiled up at him and Henry smiled back at her.

"You're finally going to let me help, huh?"

"I really don't have a choice. You gave me a good talking to, remember?"

"I remember that, a threat, and me staying over." He gave her a deep kiss before he heard the door open. "We'll have to finish this later." Henry pulled away before Mike walked into the room.

"Please, tell me that I'm the only one who's having a bad day?"

"Actually, I'm having a good night, detective."

"Me two. Why, Mike?"

"The director is on me for the weird cases that are coming to me and the way you two are always involved in the case one way or another."

"Don't blame us because there is things that go bump in night, just blame us for bumping back."

"You are one of those things that go bump in the night if I remember."

"That may be true, but vampires, as a rule, tend to stay off the grid or help your kind Mike. And before you say something, there are very few that are as crazy as my ex."

"That's very comforting, and I assume that there is a category for me, Fitzroy?"

"A normal human who doesn't know what really lies in the dark."

"And what about Vicky? I doubt that she can be lumped into the same category as you."

"Actually, Mike, I can be." The look that Mike gave Vicky was almost hilarious, and Henry's smug grin that he gave didn't help any. "Mike, the day that I met Henry was the day that my life stopped being normal. These tattoos on my wrist only sealed the deal."

"You have to be kidding me, Vicky. You can't honestly lump yourself with this bloodsucker."

"Mike, I suggest you choose your words carefully." Henrey's voice was calm, but it had a deadly edge to it that couldn't be missed by anyone.

"Mike, just because I haven't turned into a demon doesn't mean that I'm any less unnatural. Ever since I've been involved in this 'world', I've been able to fight demons that are stronger, faster, and sometimes smarter than me and yet I've been holding up pretty well, even considering that Henry helps me out most of the time. Plus, I've been able to do things because of these markings that are beyond what I've ever thought. Can you honestly say that I'm a normal human, by any standard?"

"That may be so, but that doesn't mean that you're the same as Henry."

"No, she's not the same as me, but she's able to do things that I'm not able to do, just like I'm able to things she can't."

"Yeah right."

"Mike, I'm able to grab onto ghost, know the second when Azeroth comes into town, and for some reason, reset the world when it's destroyed and have a memory of it. Those things don't really scream human to me, even if I was born one."

"And you're forgetting, Mike, I was once human. Most demons were once human, but were turned for one reason or another." Henry shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, but you could tell that he knew how some demons came into existence.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with the two of you."

"Mike, there are some things that you'll never understand, no matter how much of it you see."

"Um, guys…" Corrin was standing in the doorway with a file in her hands. "Sorry to interrupt your heated discussion, but there's a woman out here that wants our "special" help. Here's the info for you." Corrin handed the file to Vicky before leaving the room to make sure the woman was alright. Henry stepped behind her to look at the file too.

"This might actually seem interesting."

"I think this the first time you sounded like Corrin, Henry. I think she's starting to rub off on you."

"Please don't say that. I have a very long like ahead of me and if I start acting like her I'd kill myself."

"Drama king."

"Well, it seem like you two are off in your little world, so I'll show myself off."

"Mike, you might want to take a couple of easy cases for a while if you want to keep your job. It should give you a cooling down period and you'll have a chance to think about all of your opinions." Vicky didn't even look up from the file she and Henry was reading, but Mike knew that she was saying it for his own good. If the operation she took was available while she was a detective, she might have followed her own advice. He walked out of the office feeling like his load was heavier than before. Maybe Vicky was right about his career, him, and everything else. He let out a breath.

"I hate when she's always right."


	8. Chapter 8

Mike was working at his desk when the director called him into her office

Mike was working at his desk when the director called him into her office.

"You wanted to speak to me director?"

"Yeah, have a seat, Mike." He took the seat across from her and watched as se looked through a file before looking up at him. "Mike, I've been looking through you file, and just about every time you've had a case thrown your way, something unexplainable happens. Then there are the times where you brought in the perp or missing person without much trouble. Now there is something going on and I want to know or we are going to have some issues."

"You probable wouldn't believe me even if I tell you."

"Try me, Mike. You're a good detective, but ever since Vicky started coming back around, you have the most unsolved cases. Now the chef is starting to say things to me that are starting to make since."

"The only reason he's paying any attention to me is because he hates Vicky."

"Even if she wasn't involved in this, your case record is starting to draw attention to yourself in an unfavorable way. I know that you, Mike, and I know that there is something going on. Now, I would like for you to tell me before having to do something drastic."

"And precisely what is 'something drastic'?" She looked him straight into his eyes.

"Mike, I'll have to fire you, but if you tell me what you're involved in, maybe I can help you." Mike returned her gaze while he thought about his choices. He could tell her and probable be sent off to the closest institute. Or he could walk out this office as Vicky once done and find something else to do. Being a detective was his dream, but maybe it was time to give up that dream. He knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry, but what I'm involved in I can't tell you."

"Mike, if it's drugs or blackmail…" Mike had to chuckle at that and she looked at him weirdly.

"I'm sorry, director, I know you're just trying to help, but it's not that easy and it's not what you think." Mike stood up and so did she. "I'll let you know this, what I'm involved in saves people." With that, he left the office and the building without a backwards glance. He had a filling that Vicky and Henry were going to have a field day when he'd tell them. Corrin was probable going to try to talk him into joining their little crime fighting team. He was defiantly going to need a drink before he went over there, or maybe three.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was starting to set and Vicky was getting ready to go over to Brittany's house. She just had to wait until Henry got here. She looked over a couple of files while she waited.

"Find something interesting to read?"

"Just reviewing some of my cases. Aren't you supposed to be at work or something, Mike?"

"I was fired, something to do with a lot of open cases and the weirdness factor." Vicky looked up from her folder for the first time to look at Mike. "What are you going to do now? Police work was your dream for the longest."

"Yeah, well so did you and you seem to cope well with not being one anymore." She smiled at him before answering.

"Well, I figured that I could have other dreams."

"I guess I have to find a new dream to follow."

"Guess you do, but there's one thing good about this."

"And what would that be?"

"Henry won't call you constable anymore."

"Well that's a plus, and the fact that I have enough funds to live off of for about a year."

"Wish I could of said that when I left the police force. I barely had enough for this place when I first started this business."

"Since the business has survived this long you've been doing pretty well." She shrugged her shoulders and put away the folder she was looking at. "I've noticed that Corrin isn't here."

"She's off somewhere with one of her friends. With Corrin, it's best not to know. Anyway, I'm going out once Henry picks me up."

"What, going out for a date?"

"Unfortunately not constable, we're going to a friend's house to see about something."

"He's not a constable anymore." Henry arched an eyebrow and looked at Mike. "He got fired."

"Sorry about that, Mike. Hope you can find something soon." Mike nodded his head at him in understanding.

"Well, I better get going. See you later." Mike walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Do you know why he was fired?"

"I'm guessing they wanted an explanation on some of his cases that were less than normal. It's too bad though, he always wanted to be a cop ever since he was a kid."

"He'll find something in his own time, and speaking of time, its time for us to get going. Brittany has a tendency to go to bed early from time to time."

"Alright, let me just grab my stuff and we'll be all set." After Vicky grabbed her stuff and locked the door, Henry led them down to his car.

"Have you ever thought about getting your driver's license back since your surgery?"

"The doctors say that I will have to wait a year to see if my eye sight starts reversing. Since it's a new procedure, I'll have to wait to get stuff like driver's license." Henry nodded his head in understanding before turning down a street.

"What would you have that tattoos changed into if we're able to do this? The power that they hold is immense."

"I was thinking of some sort of protection spell or something. As long as I get these things off of me I'll be fine." Vicky moved one of her wristbands and rubbed the tattoo that has caused her so much trouble into her life. Hopefully Brittany was right about being able to rework the tattoos into something good.

"I've done some research of my own about the reworking spell and your tattoos. There's a chance that since yours are summoning tattoos, the only thing they might be changed into are another summoning tattoos."

"You're kidding."

"It doesn't have to be a bad summoning. They can probable be changed to summon a guardian demon."

"A guardian demon. You have got to be kidding?!"

"No, and don't look at me like that. I was just trying to warn you about what might happen." Henry pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine to face Vicky. "I'm only telling you so you're prepared and so you don't get your hopes up to much. Things like this have a tendency of not always working out how you hope."

"Are you talking from experience or wisdom?"

"Both unfortunately, but I'm only telling you this so you could be prepared." Vicky nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, let's get in there so we can see were we're at with these things." She held up one of her wrist before getting out of the car. Henry followed her out and to the door. Before they could even wring the doorbell the door flew open to show an excited Brittany in an interesting outfit that resembled the rainbow.

"It's about time you two came." She stepped aside to let them. They saw another woman sitting on the coach in the living room. "Henry, Vicky, this is Sandra. Sandra, this is Henry and Vicky. Vicky is the one with the tattoos that I told you about."

"Nice to meet the both of you. Brittany has told me a lot about the two of you and the situation that you're in. Hopefully I'll be able to help you."

"Me two, I'll be glad if I could get rid of these things anyway I can."

"Can I see them?" Vicky took off her wrist bands and sat across from her. Sandra took her wrist in her hands and examined the markings. "These are to summon Azarath, aren't they?" Vicky nodded her head while Sandra let go of her wrist. "It's amazing that you're still alive. Usually, those who have these types of markings are dead from the ritual."

"Well, thankfully we were able to stop it before Vicky got to that state. Do you think that you will be able to do anything for her?"

"Maybe." She up and started passing Brittany's apartment.

"Told you this was going to be a hard one."

"And you were right to call me. I doubt that you would be able to handle the transformation spell for these types of tattoos." Sandra let out a sigh before turning to Vicky and Henry, who was standing right beside her. She could tell that he loved her, and the way Vicky leaned into him, she felt the same toward him.

"I'll be able to help you, but to a point. There are only two things that I can transform those tattoos into."

"What are they?" For the first time, Vicky was truly hopeful that something could be done and Henry didn't miss it. He was just as excited as well.

"There is the possibility that I can change them into summoning a protection demon."

"What is a protection demon?"

"You know how familiars guide and protect people." Vicky nodded her head when she thought about the conversation she and Corrin was having about them. "Well, they usually illustrate the protecting animal that they have."

"Which is a demon?"

"Exactly, but usually they're protection is limited, unless that person has the correct summoning tattoos to bring them into this world for a limited time. They're usually called beast spirits and most people see them when in-between sleep and wakefulness. But the person has to have a strong will so you wouldn't be overtaken by the demon. They're very powerful and might want to take over your like and try to do what's best, even though it's sometimes disastrous."

"Vicky has a very strong well. I've never been able to put her under my control like most people."

"The other thing I can transfer those tattoos into are life tattoos."

"I've never heard of that kind of tattoo."

"I'm not surprised. They're extremely rare. I wouldn't even mention it if the tattoos Vicky already have is just as strong as those."

"What exactly do life tattoos do?"

"Life tattoos are able to extend the life of the person who wears them."

"For how long?"

"For as long as you keep your head." With the questioning look Vicky, Henry, and Brittany gave her, she explained. "There use to be a tribe centuries ago that found a way to live forever without having to drink another's blood. They used tattoos to extend their lives, but since it took so much power, the entire village was sacrificed to extend the lives of the chosen few. Luckily for you, the tattoos that you already have won't require the amount of sacrifices that was once used. They called themselves the Highlanders after that and could always since when another Highlander was around. Eventually, others came into being for some reason or another after their first deaths."

"And what about the head commit?"

"Well, life must always end, and the only way to end your life if you choose this tattoo, is to have your head cut off. Luckily, the only ones who would probably want your head off are other Highlanders, and you'll be able to since when one is near you."

"Do you mean that all of the other Highlanders will want me dead?"

"Not all, but some might automatically want you dead since after every other Highlander you kill you'll get their knowledge and their strength. But I've heard that others travel together and sometimes even marry. The only thing is that I've never heard of a Highlander having children."

"Well, you've given me a lot to think about."

"Of course, and I'll give you time to think about which course of action you want to take, but to just let you know, the transfer spell has to take place during an full moon and I'll need a couple of days to get everything ready."

"Of course. The next full moon is in two weeks, I'll make a decision by that time." Sandra nodded her head and gentle smiled at her.

"I'm glad that I could help either way." Sandra checked her watch before talking again. "I have another appointment I have to get to. You can get my number from Brittany when you decide on what you want to do."

"Alright, and thank you for helping me with these tattoos."

"It's no problem, and Brittany was very adamant about me helping you. She can be very persuasive when she wants to be."

"Well, I'm glad she was." Sandra nodded her head before heading toward the door.

"I'm going to show her out and I'll be right back." Brittany disappeared for a minute before returning. "So, what do you two think?"

"I think that she's very strong. Do you think that she'll be able to do the spell without hurting herself or Vicky?"

"Totally. She's one of my teachers on meditation and controlling my physic energy. She'll defiantly have the power and control to do this. I wouldn't of brought her into this if I didn't think she could do this safely."

"I'm just glad that I might be able to get these tattoos off and you don't have to say anything, Henry, I know what you think about strong magic like this." Henry decided to leave his opinion out of it for once. It was her decision and he was glad that she was just involving him in the process.

"Well, since the both of you are here, do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

"I ate before Henry picked me up."

"And unfortunately I haven't eaten anything before coming over here."

"Well, Vicky, I hope you make your decision. Henry, you better visit me more often. You only come by for favors and you don't feed off of me as often."

"Sorry, Brittany, I'll come by and visit you soon." They exchanged a quick hug and Brittany showed them out. She leaned against the door and let out a couple of sigh.

"Vicky, I hope you stay with him for a long time. Henry really needs you." She straightened and decided to meditate for a while. She could since that the up-coming weeks were going to be trying.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Henry and Vicky sat silently in the car on the drive back. Henry wanted to ask her what she was going to do, but he didn't want to pressure her, especially since he wanted her to stay with him through his long years. But that wouldn't be far to her and he wanted her to be conformable with her choice. When they got to her place, he walked her to her door.

"Do you want to come in for a while?"

"No, I better go, and you have a lot to think about."

"Do you want me to become a Highlander?"

"I don't want to sway your decision, Vicky. It's your choice and I shouldn't have a say in it."

"But you do, Henry. Your opinion matters to me, and I would like to know what you think about my options. It's not like I'm asking you to make the decision for me."

"Do you really want to know what I think? I think that even though you seem to get into trouble no matter what time of day it is, I would rather have you to myself through my centuries of living on this earth instead of knowing that you will always be protected. Is that what you want me to say, that I want you to become a Highlander because I'm selfish." Henry disappeared before Vicky could respond. She just stood there and blinked a couple of times. She finally decided to go into her apartment and slumped into one of her chairs. This was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Sandra, it's Vicky."

"Hey, Vicky. Are you calling about the ritual?"

"Yeah, I've made my decision. When can we begin?"

"We'll have to start that morning and it should end by the midnight. I'll get it all ready by the time of the full moon in a week. It's a good thing that you called now; it will take me the whole week to get everything done."

"Will I have to do anything special for the ritual?"

"No, just show up and be ready and willing."

"That won't be a problem. I'll see you then, Sandra."

"Okay, Vicky. Bye."

"Bye." Vicky hung up the phone and felt a pressure lift off of her shoulders. She hadn't talked to Henry since the week before and was a little aggravated that he hadn't called her back. She just figured that he needed the space and didn't push it that hard, for now.

"Hey, Vicky, it looks like it's a slow night and…"

"Go and do whatever you have planned, Corrin. I was planning to close early tonight anyway."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then. Vicky, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just this whole ritual thing, Henry being all moody, and Mike getting fired."

"How is Mike doing on the job search anyway?"

"From what he says, he's trying to find himself."

"Please don't tell me that he's going to start backpacking or meditating."

"I don't think it's that bad. He's probably walking around the city trying to get inspiration."

"As long as he doesn't do anything to weird."

"Look who's talking. Half the time you're dressed in something in black Victorian and know people who sleep in coffins."

"Hey, that's only one of my friends and you know you like my style." Vicky just rolled her eyes before responding.

"Don't you have something to do tonight?"

"Fine, fine, I'm going, but you better have plans for tonight or I'm dragging you out with me."

"I have plans so there's no need for threats."

"Ha ha, very funny, Vicky." Corrin walked out in a huff and Vicky couldn't help but laugh at her. She put everything away before grabbing her stuff to leave. There was a vampire that needed a good talking to, no matter how much he didn't want to at the moment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Henry, it's Brittany."

"Hi, Brittany. What do I owe this pleasant call too?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Vicky has made a decision about the ritual. She'll probably be over there in a little while to talk to you." There was a silence that worried Brittany. "Henry, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. I've just been avoiding her for the entire week."

"And why is that?"

"I didn't want to influence her with what I want for her."

"Well, Sandra just called me with Vicky's decision. Do you want to know what it is?"

"No. I'll probably hear it from her."

"Or not since you haven't returned any of her calls."

"How…"

"I'm physic remember. Sometimes I worry about you, Henry. Oh well, I'm sure Vicky takes good care of you." And with that Brittany hung up without saying another word. Henry let out a sigh while he hung up the phone. Luckily he already feed earlier. If Vicky was going to come over, he didn't want to feed off of her when he's been avoiding her. Even if he tried, by the way Brittany sounded, Vicky would probably decapitate him until he was dead again. Henry let out another sigh. It was going to be a long night, and not a pleasant one.


	10. Chapter 10

Henry heard his door open and knew that it was Vicky before he even smelled her. She was the only person that could get through the lobby without anybody calling him. He still wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but at the moment, he wished for a minute heads-up.

"You know most people knock before entering another's house."

"Yeah, like you. Doing a new painting?"

"Just trying to keep busy." There was a silence while Vicky watched him from the living room doorway and Henry not turning around.

"Are you going to turn around and talk to me or are we going to pretend that everything is alright?"

"We could talk while I'm painting." Henry could feel the anger and irritation coming from Vicky but wouldn't turn around. If he turned around, he would have to face her while she told him if they would be together for centuries or not. What he wasn't expecting was the dagger that was thrown at him. He barely moved out of the way or it would have been sticking out of his back instead of his painting.

"Are you insane, Vicky?"

"Probably. But that's what you get for avoiding me for a week and not at least turn to face me so we could talk seriously. Anyway, it's was a dagger, not a stake."

"And that makes it better." Henry took said dagger out of his painting and debated in throwing it at Vicky or not.

"If you ever want to have sex with me this century then you won't even think about throwing that dagger at me." Vicky took the dagger from him before Henry decided to.

"I wouldn't have hit you. What are you doing with a dagger in the first place?"

"Right, like with all of the things we've faced. Why haven't you returned any of my phone calls?"

"I wanted to give you some space. After our last talk, I thought that it would be for the best."

"So you wouldn't sway my decision to what you wanted. Henry, you've been doing that even without talking to me. You're an important part of my like and you're thoughts would have been helpful. The only advice I've gotten is from Corrin, and there is only so much since she can make." Vicky sat down on the love seat and motioned for Henry to join her. He had enough since to comply with her; he didn't know how many daggers she had. "I've thought about this the whole week. I've thought about my friends, family, you and everything else and how my decision would affect those around me."

"Brittany says that you've made your decision."

"I have. I thought about getting the guardian, and being able to protect myself and the people around me better. But that would still mean that I would die one day, like the rest of my friends and family, but leave you alone again. Then I thought about becoming a Highlander. I would be able to stay with you for however long it took somebody to kill us, but that would mean that I would outlive my friends and family. I probably wouldn't be able to see them in the afterlife, and if I saw them in this life again, they probably wouldn't remember me."

"It's the curse of all immortals that live alongside mortals. We may live for centuries upon centuries, but the people around us will grow old and die." Vicky smiled at Henry while cupping the side of his face.

"You've gone through that for most of your life."

"And now the woman that I love has the same chance of immortality without me biting her. Without having to eventually leave her because of the territorial hunt. I want to be selfish and keep you with me as long as possible."

"I'm selfish as well, Henry. That's why I've decided to become a Highlander and stay with you for a while." Henry stared at her for a while. He couldn't believe what he heard from Vicky. She was going to stay with him. He wouldn't have to watch her grow old, visit her grave, grieve her for centuries before having some semblance of closer. He would be able to show her the world, how to live without anyone discovering their secrets, hold her through the wars of man and non alike. The possibilities were almost endless. "Earth to, Henry. Come back." Vicky snapped her fingers a couple of time before he started to blink again.

"Sorry, I was just stunned."

"I see. If I knew I would get that kind of reaction out of you I would brought a camera or something."

"Are you sure about your choice? Are you absolutely sure, Vicky?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Henry. In a week I'll go through the ritual to make me a Highlander and then see what life has for me from that moment on. Anyway, you'll still look younger than me."

"You still enjoy those looks from people."

"It's funny seeing their reactions, especially the envious ones."

"You'll be getting them for a while. You may not age anymore, but I do very slowly."

"No problem with me."

"Are you sure about that? It's not so easy to let go of your family and friends. It's even harder to watch them grow older while you stay the same."

"I know that not everything is going to be easy, but I know that this is what I want, no matter what. Anyway, I would like to see how the world changes over the long hail. You know how I like history."

"Yeah, I do." Henry brushed a strand of hair away from her face and stared into her eyes. "Things are changing so fast. First your eyes, then this. It almost feels like something big is going to happen to stop it."

"That's a possibility. I doubt you-know-who wouldn't like to lose his favorite key to the human world."

"You think that he's going to try to stop it?"

"Stop it, change it, I'm not sure, but I know that we have to be on guard. Even if he doesn't find out, our good strikes usually have a couple of bumps in them." Henry thought about what Vicky just said. Even if they kept their mouths shut, the preparations for a ritual like this would draw some attention from the supernatural world. Anyone of them would probably like to get the magic for themselves, no matter what protection Sandra and Brittany worked up for Vicky. But no matter what, he wasn't going to let anything get near Vicky during the ritual. Out of all of his relationships in his 300 plus year, Vicky was the most special out of them all.

"Do you have to do anything special before the ritual?"

"No, just show up at the ritual site. Either Brittany or Sandra will call me with when they find a spot and make sure its safe."

"Have you told anyone else what you've chosen?"

"You're the first one I've told. All I have to do is tell Corrin, Mike, and the coroner. If I end up on her table, I would like it if she didn't start cutting me up."

"That would be a good thing. I still can't believe that you choose to be immortal. There are so many things that I can show you, teach you."

"Like what?"

"Like how to make up new identities, how to keep a low profile, even if you decide to go into the public's spotlight, basically, live without being discovered. You'll be surprised at how organized the supernatural world can be."

"And I thought I was learning a lot already."

"You are, but the life of the immortal is hard. There will be times when you'll have to just sit around until it's safe to go out. Find ways to make a lot of money for those decades of doing nothing except walking around."

"That's how you've been able to stay alive this long, hasn't it. Living one moment and existing at another."

"That's one way of putting it. Every type of immortal has ways of doing this. Storing money in multiple places to be used at a later time. I've only been living for three centuries and I'm still getting use to being called by a different name. The only reason I still use my real name is so I don't forget it."

"Are you trying to change my decision or what?"

"No, I'm just letting you know how it is. Believe me, I love the idea of being with you throughout the centuries, but I also need you to understand what kind of life you'll be living. There will be great moments, but there will also be moments where you'll second guess your decision." Vicky let out a sigh.

"This is why I wanted your input."

"Like I said, I didn't want to influence your decision."

"If you say that one more time, I actually might stake you. Or at least maim you." Henry smiled at her while he brushed his hand across her cheek.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"Henry, it will take more than that to scare me off. You should know that by now."

"I guess you won't be the only one learning something over time."

"That's a good thing. I won't have to always see that knowing smirk on your face all the time."

"You love it."

"You, yes. That smirk, not so much. Now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I remember a certain vampire threaten to take me shopping. I think I'll take him up on the offer."

"Really?"

"Really. Just think of this as the first part of your punishment for avoiding my calls."

"What's the other parts?"

"Now if I told you that, I wouldn't have as much fun." Henry was starting to get worried. Vicky could have a sick view of things if she wanted. And as the night went on, Henry found out two things. One, never avoid her calls, and two, never volunteer to buy her a new wardrobe. If he wanted to survive with the use of his arms for the next couple of centuries, he will never do those two things again.


	11. Chapter 11

Mike was sitting in Vicky's living room staring at her like she had grown another head. With all of the things he's seen, that might have been an improvement from the bombshell she just told him. Coreen was sitting on the coach next to him with a different look all together and was the first one to break the weird silence that had gone on for a good five minutes.

"You're really going to become a Highlander?"

"Yeah."

"And Henry already knows?"

"Yep, and his face was just as amusing as Mike's face at the moment. I really should get a camera for this." Vicky was smirking when Mike finally picked his mouth off the floor.

"I'm so happy that my shock is amusing you Vicky. But it's not everyday that one of my friends tells me that they are going through a ritual to make them live forever." With that he got up and left her apartment. Vicky looked as he slammed the door behind him.

"Aren't you going after him? I mean he seems pretty upset."

"He needs a little time. He'll be back in an hour of so."

"You sure?"

"If there is one thing I know for sure, it's the men in my life and how emotional they can be."

"You know that's what men usually say about women?"

"Yeah, but they're emotional stunted if they think that they can't be a little over dramatic at times."

"So true. So tell me about the ritual and everything. I think that this is beyond cool. Almost like a Romeo and Juliet after death." Vicky laughed at that and told her gothic assistant about the Highlander ritual taking place four days from now.

* * *

Mike stormed out of the apartment without sticking around for the discussion that was sure to follow. The one that would consists of Vicky and Henry living a happy ever eternity with each other. He knew that whatever he had in the past with Vicky was just that. In the past. But he never thought that she would choose to stay with Henry Fitzroy for more than a year or two. Then she would want to settle into a some-what normal relationship. One where the guy's heart didn't stop when the sun rose. A guy who didn't have to drink blood on a nightly bases and defiantly not one who couldn't have kids. He knew that Vicky wasn't that big on having kids at the moment, but he knew that eventually, she would like to have that family, that bond with another being that could never be broken between parents and child. Mike knew that Vicky and him weren't going to get married, hell Vicky was opposed to any type of long term commitment from what she saw her mother go through, but now she was going to go through something that will allow her to stay with a monster in human skin for however long it took for them to get tired of each other, or killed. And being Vicky's partner for the too short years taught him one thing. Having Vicky watching your back, it was very hard to die. He remembered the few times on the streets that if Vicky hadn't been there, he defiantly wouldn't be here walking the streets looking like he was about to hurt somebody.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this mad before constable." Mike did not need his input at the moment, but as Henry fell into step with him, it seemed like he didn't have a chose. "I'm guessing that Vicky told you what she has decided."

"Yes."

"And you don't approve?" Mike turned on him and was about to say something when he realized that a city street was not the place to have this discussion. Henry seemed to since this and started walking again. "If you want to talk freely, follow me. I know this great place." Mike followed him without another word until they stopped at a Japanese restaurant.

"This is a good place to talk?"

"Yes, the owner and I have an understanding." The look that Henry was giving Mike told him that he didn't want to know about the understanding. They walked in and were immediately seated in a secluded booth away from the other patrons. Not like many of them looked away from their tables at them. It seemed that Henry was a regular face here. The waitress gave them two menus and left as quickly as she could.

"Vicky told me she's becoming a Highlander."

"Always to the point." Henry let out a little sigh before responding to Mike's statement. "Yes, she is. She told me yesterday evening before she started commencing with my punishment for avoiding her for the past week." Mike looked surprised at this.

"You didn't compel her into this?"

"Mike from the moment I met Vicky I was never able to compel her. Her will is to strong for that, although it would make some things with her easier. I'm sure you know what I mean. You have dealt with her longer than I have."

"Yes, I have, which makes me wonder why she would choose an eternity. For all the time I've known her, she has never been the one for commitment. I've met men more willing to be monogamist than her."

"And you're wondering why she's starting to think about that now. At first I was thinking the same thing truthfully. I mean she was with the both of us at one point. But, I guess people change."

"Not that much. She's willing to stay with you for centuries, or at least try and…" Mike was trying to find the right words for what he was trying to say.

"And she couldn't even promise the rest of this life with you. That's the real reason that this is bothering you. That even though you two had a real connection, something that could of worked in the long run, she never even considered that with you. Even though you've considered it with her."

"Reading my mind or something?"

"No, just knowing what you're going through. I am over four hundred years old and I've never lived as a monk during that time. And I also thought that my time with Vicky would end like that too. That she would eventually like to find someone with less baggage than me even though there is something between us. She did that with you. And other than just recently getting fired, you're mostly stable." Mike snorted at the backhanded commit, if you could call it even that.

"You know she might not stay with me right." Mike looked at Henry with confusion that made Henry almost laugh. "She'll probable stay with me for a century or two. By that time she'd be able to set up her own life. Her new name, bank account, story, and I will not longer be the teacher or confidant she needs. Then, she'll leave with some explanation that will totally make since but make me feel like I failed her in some way. You know Vicky made a commit about me talking her out of her decision, and a part of me was. For out of all of my relationships, I've never felt this way towards another female. And I don't think that I can handle her pushing herself away from me."

"You've never felt this way about the one who turned you?"

"Not as strongly as a feel for Vicky." Henry had this far off look in his face, and for the first time since knowing him, Mike finally saw the human in Henry. But as quickly as that glimpse came, it was replaced by that smile that always irritated Mike. "Know enough at that. I didn't come looking for you to have a heart to heart with you."

"Could have fooled me." Mike started looking at the menu and so did Henry.

"They rarely change this menu. I think the last time they added something on here was a little over a 150 years ago."

"Do I even want to know?"

"It's just a boring story. I saved the family during the Second World War and they promised me a safe haven and the occasional 'bite to eat' for as long as I live. A little trick of the trade few like to pick up. I've always wondered why." From his tone he knew perfectly well, but Mike guessed that he revealed too much of himself to his once rival and he wasn't going to reveal any more. The waitress came back with some water and took both of their orders.

"I thought that you couldn't eat normal food."

"As long as I have a healthy diet of blood, my body functions as it normally would if I was still alive. Anyway, have you found a new job?"

"No, the commissioner who was under that mummy's control called and said that he could give me my job back, but I decided that I didn't want to take it. I think that I just need to start over. New job. New city."

"I know a lot a good places where you can move."

"Like I'm going to take advise from you. I can find my own place by myself."

"Whatever you say, constable."

"Will you stop calling me that."

"No."

* * *

"Master, there has been great activity up here."

"What is it?"

"The witch you told me to keep an eye on is preparing a ritual to change your portal into a Highlander."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes master. In four days, she and some of her pupils will be able to perform the ritual."

"Very well, I will reward you, after you have stopped the ritual from taking place."

"I will kill the witch immediately."

"**No! **You will not touch her, not until the day of the ritual."

"Why, master."

"**Because you impotent fool…** With the power surrounding her, she can finally become the doorway I need. Then I can deal with Vicky Nelson myself, and show her what an eternity will be like. As my queen."


	12. Chapter 12

The day was finally here and for once Vicky was nervous about the whole thing. Throughout the four days that she was waiting, it never fully sunk in what she was doing. What she would eventually have to give up, how here life couldn't be any semblance of normality, how she wouldn't be able to die. Not by any normal standards she couldn't die anyway, and what probably scared her most is that she would be relying on Henry to help her learn to live with eternity. She rarely had to rely on someone that much since childhood. And that stopped as soon as she could help it. But she trusted Henry and knew that nothing other than sunlight and an ax to the throat could stop them from being together. Or they got tired of each other, which one ever came first. So while she was standing in a back room of an occult shop, waiting for everything to be done, these thoughts kept running through her mind, and the feeling that something was going to happen. Something big, bad, and without a way to stop it.

"How are you doing?" Vicky jumped at the sound of Henry's voice. This was the first time he was able to make her jump and the worried expression that he had deepened.

"Just a little jump I guess. I think it's the energy of the whole thing." Henry looked at her for a moment and then took a step toward her.

"Are your markings hurting?" The question surprised her until she noticed that she was rubbing one of them.

"I think he's near. Like he's waiting to come through or something. But then I remember that he can't enter with all the protection spells working on this place and the work everybody else is doing to protect me and feel like I'm over worrying."

"You're not over worrying. But throughout all of this, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We've gone up against a lot of things and we've always come through it."

"Yeah, but not without scars." Vicky breathed a sigh and rested her head on Henry's chest. "I know that we've been through a lot, but for some reason I feel like this is going to be more dramatic than the other times."

"You know that we can call off this whole thing right? It's not to late and we can find another way to remove the markings."

"No, I'll probably feel like this every time we find something that can help us. Anyway, this is my way of making sure you don't end up in too much trouble."

"Or just enough." Vicky snorted at that and gently hit him in the chest. She lifted her head and looked into Henry's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now come on, there just about ready for you." Vicky nodded her head and the both of them walked into the front of the shop to perform the ritual. It was closed for the night and lucky a basement shop so nobody passing by would see something that they shouldn't.

"Are you ready Vicky?" Brittany was on the outside of a pentagram with four other people. Vicky assumed that they were apart of her coven with. Sandra was in the middle of the pentagram where the altar was.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"You know that once we close the circle, there is no turning back." This time is was Sandra who spoke and Vicky could tell how serious about this.

"I know and I'm ready to start." Sandra nodded her head and turned toward the altar.

"We call to the four corners of the earth hear our plea."

"_We call to the four corners of the earth hear our plea." _Sandra turned and nodded to Vicky to enter the circle.

"We call to the watchtower of the north, hear our plea. Encase this circle into your protective veil."

"_We call to the watchtower of the north, hear our plea. Encase this circle into your protective veil." _

"We call to the watchtower of the south, hear our plea. Encase this circle into your protective veil."

"_We call to the watchtower of the south, hear our plea. Encase this circle into your protective veil." _

"We call to the watchtower of the east, hear our plea. Encase this circle into your protective veil."

"_We call to the watchtower of the east, hear our plea. Encase this circle into your protective veil." _

"We call to the watchtower of the west, hear our plea. Encase this circle into your protective veil."

"_We call to the watchtower of the west, hear our plea. Encase this circle into your protective veil." _

"We close this circle in your protection." Sandra turned around to Vicky while the others where closing the circle. "Let us begin the ritual."

* * *

"Yes, let us begin. And when they get to the pentacle of power, my little agent will be taking over the ritual, in my honor." Laughs as cold as ice and as dark as a black hole could be heard. "Even though that little vampire of hers and the others that have turned to her side have been trying to help her, all they were doing is clear the area of my rivals' minions. And believe me when I say, those who dare to defy me will be the first to die."


	13. Chapter 13

The ritual was going on without a hitch, but Vicky could feel that something was off. She was trying to put a finger on it or just brush it off as her imagination, but something in the back of her mind was screaming that something wasn't right. But all she could see where her friends supporting and protecting her and the witches that where here to change her terrible tattoos into immortal tattoos. Vicky looked around at the witches and Sandra doing their chant, and that's when she felt him. The same dark feeling that she got when Coreen was overcome with Azerath. He was here in one of them, but who?

"Stop the ritual!" The chanting stopped as everyone looked at Vicky with surprise. "He's here. Astaroth. I can feel him in one of you."

"Are you sure, Vicky?" It was Sandra who asked this, but her question was soon answered.

"She's sure you silly little witch. And thanks to you, my key shall used tonight." Lindsey, the witch to Vicky's left said with a deep voice that didn't belong to her. It belonged to the demon that caused all this trouble in the first place. He was using her to influence the circle, and he did that. He forced the others out of the circle only leaving Astaroth and Vicky in the circle. "You thought that you could escape me and my power, Vicky? How foolish of you to think that your little friends could keep me from you. All that you did was clear my enemy forces so I could get to you all the easier."

"There is no way that you'll get me to be your key. And this circle isn't the one needed to summon you."

"True, but it still has the power to summon me."

"We won't allow you to use our power for yourself. This is my place and my coven." Sandra and the remaining witches surrounded the circle and started chanting. Astaroth laughed at them from the circle.

"Fools, you made your circle to powerful. No outside magic can penetrate it. Why do you think I came in with this puny excuse of a witch for instead of one of my more reliable minions?" He laughed again from Lindsey's body. "Now, Vicky, it's time for you to complete your destiny."

"You won't have her!" Henry launched himself at Lindsey, but she lifted her arm and forced him back against the wall. He tried to get free, but he was unable to get down. "Let her go!"

"Sorry vampire. But it looks like you won't be able to stay with your girlfriend after all. Now, back to you my lovely, Victoria." He started chanting, the ground started to shake, and darkness seemed to almost suffocate the room. The lines on the floor started to change into an all too familiar pattern. Then in the center of the circle a portal started to open. "Soon, everything will be mine."

"Vicky, you have power yourself. If you didn't, he wouldn't be going through so much trouble."

"What are you talking about, Sandra?"

"Astarothcould of gotten someone else imprinted with the tattoos and come through them. Think about it. You're able to withstand Henry's ability to control people. Why you're able to fight against the demons and come out on top. Even with Henry's help, you have to wonder how you were able to survive this long when depending on who killed you would of set Astaroth free. Your will is strong. Use this will and stop him. You control your own destiny." The darkness that was in the room become tangible shadows and wrapped themselves around everyone else. "Use your gift." The shadow went around her head and everyone else.

"You think you can stop me with just your will? I'm not your little vampire boyfriend or these little half-bread demons that are attracted to you. The only thing special about your will is that it'll be a great quality when you're turned into one of my children." The smile on Lindsey's face was contorted into an ugly smile that almost made Vicky shudder.

"Then why are you always after me? Sandra does have a point and you know it. That's why you had to stop her from talking to me. There is no way that I'm going to help you come to this world and that goes double for becoming one of you pets."

"You don't have that choice. You're my key and you're going to open the door to let me out."

"There is something that I know about keys. They can open a door, but they can also lock a door tight. And I choose to lock you in that hole for as long as I live." The tattoos on Vicky's wrist started to glow, but for the first time they didn't burn her. They made her feel powerful and that was when she knew what she had to do.

"What are you doing? You aren't suppose to be able to do that. I didn't give you that power."

"Yes you did. The moment you made me your personal key, you gave me the power to open your cage. But that also means that I have the power to reinforce your cage as well." Vicky looked up at Henry and her eyes softened on him. "I wish I was able to complete this ritual. I wish I was able to stay with you."

"Then stay with me."

"I might not be able to do that if it means I let him out. His darkness mustn't overtake the light and you know it." She paused and tried to will him to understand and she saw that he did. "I love you." Her wrist glowed brighter before spreading to the rest of her body. Her eyes harden as she focused her gaze on Astaroth that she could see within the portal.

"You'll be trapped here with me. Do you really want that? At least my way, you could see them again. You could be with them forever. You already know that with my power, those who've you lost to death can be brought back to you. Or how about the people who didn't get punished because of the power they had. Or a technicality that their lawyers found. You could punish them. Come on Vicky. Come with me and this power can be all yours."

"To bad, but I'm not going to be your little pawn so you can torment the people of this world. I haven't fought this long so you could win. This is my destiny." With that, she jumped into the portal. There was deafening noise that drowned out the screams. Henry slid from the wall and the shadows were sucked into the portal. Lindsey screamed before a black smoke came out off her mouth and down into the portal before it closed. Lindsey dropped to the floor unconscious while everyone else tried to stand back up.

"Where is she? What happened to her?" Henry choked out those words while staring at the spot where the portal was at. He looked like he was about to cry and nobody could handle to tell him the answer that he already knew. Brittney managed to crawl over to him and draw his attention.

"Henry…it'll be alright. She'll be alright."

"How can you say that? She's with him, in his realm. She can't be alright!" The anger and hurt in his voice almost made her cry.

"Henry! We'll find a way to bring her back. We'll make sure that she's alright. You know me and you know her."

"She's with him… to save us." His eyes went past her to Lindsey. She was beginning to come around and Henry's anger grew. "It's your fault. You're the one who did this." Henry moved pass Brittany and held Lindsey by her shoulders. "What did he promise you? Why did you do this?"

"He promised me power. Power that you could even believe. Who wouldn't want that power?"

"Vicky Nelson. She had the possibility to get the so called power that you went after and she gave it up to protect everyone here." Henry's eyes started to go black and Brittany started calling him. But he couldn't hear her. He could only hear the pounding in his ears and the need to have her blood.

"Henry don't! She's not worth it." That brought him out of the frenzy that was about to take him over and let go of her. A look of discuss passed over his face while he looked at her. All that she wanted was power and she would risk the entire human race to get it. He got up and turned away from her before he did something stupid. She could be of use later and if not, then he could find a use for her. Sandra was the next to speak.

"Brittany is right, we'll find a way to bring Vicky safely back and we'll deal with Lindsey's betrayal in our own way."

"Make sure you get all the information you can out of her." Sandra nodded her head. "I have some other contacts that could help. I'll get back to you if I find something."

"Henry…" He looked at Brittney before turning around. "I have some people to talk to." People who were waiting at Vicky's place to hear if everything went alright. He will be the one to tell them that she saved them all by sacrificing herself to Azerath.

_Three months later…_

Everyone has been trying to find a way to bring Vicky back, but nothing came from it without freeing Astaroth. Mike was helping out with Vicky's business while Coreen helped. Henry would help out occasionally, but he would usually be driving himself crazy trying to get Vicky back. Everyone was worrying about him. He was snappish, moody, and unsociable, and for a vampire that's a very bad idea. People were trying to talk to him, but he would always push them away. Nothing could make him feel better except Vicky, and it looked like there was no way in bringing her back. Coreen was going to talk to him, or at least try. He's her friend and he needed someone to talk to him.

"Henry, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, but I'm meeting someone who might know how to get Vicky out of Astaroth's dimension."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Henry, we've been looking under every stone and rock, but we haven't found anything that can bring Vicky safely back and…"

"You want me to give up on her? After everything that she's done for me and everyone else. You want me to leave her in the hell she's in."

"No, but maybe we have to realize that if we get her out, we'll also be bringing Astarothout. And isn't that what she sacrificed so he would come here. Henry, we're doing everything we can, but we have to be willing to realize that we might not be able to get her back. You know that I love her like a sister and that this is hurting me as much as you, but I'm trying not to drive myself crazy. She wouldn't want that for either of us. You know that and I know that. We'll try everything within reason to help her, but we will not destroy ourselves. She wouldn't want that. She never would." Coreen looked at Henry with pleading eyes. She was hoping that something got through to him. He could be just as stubborn as Vicky, which is why they were so good for each other. They could match each other in almost everyway when it came to the battle of wills. When he let out a sigh she hoped it was a good sign.

"It's so hard to let her go."

"I know, but we will never let her go, not really." He nodded his head but couldn't look her in the eyes.

"I need to go."

"Alright, but if you need anybody to talk with…" He nodded and went to meet his contact.

_Down in Astaroth's dimension…_

"You know that you can not win against me. Plus your friends are trying to get you back."

"I've lasted against you this long, what makes you think that that I won't continue to keep you here?"

"Because there will be a time where your weakness for your family will cause you to reach out to them. To give them hope that you are okay and that they can get you out. And when they do get you out, they will also get me out of here." Astarothsmiled while he took a drink from his goblin. He was sitting in a chair in front of a fire in what looked like a high-end parlor.

"I will keep you here and make sure that I destroy as many as your demons as I can."

"But how long while that last, Victoria. Even you would like to be given some of the amenities that I can offer you. Even you would like a safe place to sleep, to have something good to eat, to see those who you love."

"And I will, but not until I know that you won't be on my tail on the way out."

"What will happen if you do get out without me? You have been down here long enough that it has changed your appearance. I do not think your loved ones will be too happy that you look like a demon. I am sure they will kill you as soon as they see you the way you are. And then I will be out, along with anybody else who is strong enough to get through. For you are a key to not just my cage, as you so eloquently put it, but to every underworld dimension."

"I know that as well as you, but I have a very strong will and I will not let you use me or anybody else as a key as long as I can help it. If you don't mind, I'm going to destroy even more of your little pets."

"I will be watching you my dear, Victoria."

"I'm not your dear anything, Astaroth, and I will find a way to personally destroy you the first time I get."

"That may be true, but you may live to regret that in your long life, or have you forgotten."

"I haven't. I know that I'll live forever, but taking you out, that I won't regret." Astarothsmiled at that. One of his creepy, knowing smiles that made Vicky want to kill him even more.

"You've been here for a while, but you still don't know the more important things within the demon world. How sad that you don't come to me with these questions, but then again, you are very stubborn. I am sure you will find out eventually." Vicky stared at him with hatred then left the room with her weapon in hand. It was made out of a long peace of metal with a carved demon bone at one end of the staff. The blade was slightly weighed at the end to give it a more cutting action. The other side of the staff was made into a point with iron. She had made it with things that she found in this hell dimension and she wasn't about to let it go. As she walked out, she sinced the demons out there and her hand tightened around her weapon. The more she killed the stronger she got. Vicky stopped at that thought. It was true, after every time she destroyed somebody, it seemed that she got stronger, It also seemed like she got darker with each kill before being able to get rid of the urge to hurt the innocent. Maybe when she killed them, she got a little bit of their power, and if she got Astaroth's power, she might not be able to stop the urge to kill like the other times. She needed to get out of here sooner or later before she lost herself completely and take Astarothon his offer. For every time he dragged her into his lair to offer her a place in his ranks, it sounded better and better every moment. She started walking again with a stronger resolve. She'll get out, but first she'll need to get in contact with the aboveground. Hopefully it won't be a mistake, but she had to do it if she wanted to get out of here with what was left of her sanity.


	14. Chapter 14

_Three days later…_

Vicky was looking for a way to contact the others in-between killing the demons in her way. And it seemed that she finally found her way with a possessor demon that she killed. They were able to astral project their spirits into someone and control them for a limited time. Vicky was practicing with the other demons and she was getting good at it. The weaker demons were the easiest and didn't take all of her concentration to influence their actions, or freezing them enough so she can cut their heads off. The other, stronger demons were a little tougher. It felt like she had to split her soil to fully get control of them for a time and protect herself. She would use them to start fights within groupings and then come in after they killed each other to get the stragglers that managed to survive. She wanted to try this for a couple more days, but the feeling in her gut said that she needed to tell them that she was on the verge of getting out of this hell whole. That is way she was in a cave that was relatively safe for the moment. She had to concentrate on finding someone and getting them to Henry. He'll be able to tell that it was really her. She just hoped that he hadn't left the area or this was going to be extremely difficult.

_Above ground…_

Henry was looking over the city and wondering how he got here. He was a vampire pinning away after a human woman who sacrificed herself to save the world, and what for. Only those in the supernatural world knew of what she did, but even then not everyone was happy about it. It seemed that Azerath wasn't the only demon master trapped in his dimension. It seemed that Vicky's sacrifice prevented just about every major demon lord from coming out of their whole. They were lucky if they could even talk to anybody on this plane and their little minions were going crazy. At least they were killing each other off, but it was still getting to noticeable here. He was thinking of leaving here again, but even if he could make the call, Henry knew in the end that he wasn't going to be able to leave without knowing Vicky's fate one way of another. She was the first woman in a long time that affected him in a long time and he wasn't going to let her go, no matter that everyone else was trying to help him deal with Vicky's absence. If only Lindsey was able to tall them something of use, but she didn't and neither Sandra nor Brittany would let him know where they were keeping her. He let out a sigh and turned away from the city. Something had to be done with the rouge demons though, and that was going to be difficult. Henry's cell phone rung and he went to answer it.

"Henry, we have a situation."

"Sandra? What's going on?"

"It's Lindsey. Somebody managed to possess her."

"And this is my problem because?"

"The person claims to be Vicky and we don't know what to do."

"What did you say?"

"I know, Henry, but under the situation we didn't want to exorcize Lindsey without being sure that it was truly Vicky or someone else."

"Where are you?"

"One of my coven sisters is pulling up to your building right now. She'll bring you here."

"Do you think it's here, Sandra? That it's really Vicky?"

"I don't know, Henry. But whoever she is, she's asking for you."

"I'll be there soon."

"I know, and Henry…"

"I know and I hope that it's her too."

_20 minutes later…_

Henry walked into a warehouse at a private dock. The place was brimming with magical seals and Henry had to wonder how anybody could posses anyone here. The woman, which he found her name to be Pandora, led him into a back room that had a binding spell on it. There he saw Lindsey strapped to a chair with black eyes.

"It's nice to see you again, Henry. It seems like years, but it's only been three months by what Sandra says."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Vicky. I know that Sandra told you this. That's why I asked for you. I know that you'll be able to see that it's really me. But it will have to be done quickly. This room is causing me to lose my concentration. I'll only be able to stay in her for about twenty minutes."

"How do you expect me to believe you? You could be a demon pretend so you could get something out of me."

"True, but then you have to ask yourself this one question. Why would I choose Lindsey? There are a lot of easier marks. One who isn't in a room that causes so much pain, with witches that could destroy me. Believe me; I could have come to you within someone else. One who didn't betray me and cause me to be stuck with Azerath and his little pets. But I knew that you wouldn't believe me if I came to you within someone else. So here I am hoping that you can believe me, because time is running out for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Azerath has been keeping me around so he could try and temp me to serve him, but as you can see I recently came into a new power."

"If you are Vicky, how are you able to do this? Not even demons locked away in alternate dimensions are able to project."

"One, I'm not a demon, I'm a key. Second, since I'm the one who reinforced the seals, I can work around them. And third, I've been fighting demons in this realm. With every kill I get stronger, faster, and deadlier. But since I received their negative energy as well as their strength, Azerath thought that I would eventually turn evil. That was the only thing from keeping Azerath from sending everyone after my head."

"And now?"

"Now I'm able to posses the demons here, which decreases my intake of their energy. This is why Azerath is so pissed. I've survived this long just on luck, but soon I being a key won't protect me anymore."

"Vicky, we can get you out then. Just tell us what to do and…"

"No! You mustn't do a thing Henry, you hear me!" Vicky was afraid of how desperate he just sounded. She expected that it would take a lot more visits to convince Henry that it was really her, but she never thought that he would be so desperate to get her back. "Henry, the only reason I'm telling you this is because I need to be sure that you're not trying anything that might release Azerath on accident. He knows that my time might come to an end if I can't safely leave here and he will try to use that against you and the others. You mustn't do anything unless I say something."

"So you want me to wait and pray that you come back to me. Or do you want me to wait until you die down there without anyone having your back. You know that I can't do that."

"Yes you can, Henry. If you do, then the whole world could be in danger. Not just from Azerath, but from every demon lord that I'm keeping within their dimension. One life for many, Henry. You of all people should know that."

"She's right, Henry. As much as I hate to leave anybody with Azerath, Vicky is right." It was the first time Sandra talked since Henry walked in. He almost forgot that anyone else was in the room. But his attention was brought back with a noise coming from Lindsey's body.

"What's going on Vicky?"

"I'm not able to hold on as long as I thought. Henry, I love you and I'll try to contact you again when I have enough energy. I'll use either Mike or Lindsey to contact you again." She let out a moan and her eyes rolled into the back of her head for a moment. When it looked like she was back to normal, although breathing heavily, Vicky spoke again. "I think that there will be a way to get out of Azerath's dimension, but it will be tricky and I might not come alone. I'll make sure that Azerath doesn't follow me, but I'll try to give you advance warning so that you'll be prepared. But make sure that you don't try to open a portal yourself. There are a lot of demons down here that would love to get out. Promise me this, Henry. Please!"

"Alright, I promise that I won't do anything until you say something."

"Thank you." Then black smoke came out of Lindsey and went into the ground.

"Vicky!" There was nothing but silence for a while. "Vicky."

"She's gone, Henry, for now anyway. At least we know that she's alive and that she's fighting to get out." Henry nodded at this but was still in shock. Vicky was alive and well. As well as she could be doing in this type of situation, but she was alive. His Vicky is alive and she's fighting her way back to him.

"She's coming back."

"Yes, she is, but until then we have to be patient." Henry nodded his head and then looked at Lindsey. She was unconscious at the moment, but he could hear her heart beat and her shallow breathing. She was still alive for the moment, but he had to be sure that she would be alright.

"What about her? Her breathing is shallow."

"I'm sure that she's just tired." Sandra nodded toward her. Pandora and another witch went over to her and started checking her out. "They'll make sure she recovers from the possession. Vicky was lucky to be able to get into her in the first place."

"She's strong willed. Especially for a human."

"Henry, she might not be totally human when she returns. Don't look at me like that. Anybody that has spent time down there is bound to be changed. We just have to be prepared for those changes."

"As long as she's safe and out of harms way, then I'll happy."

"I hope that's true, Henry. For everyone's sake." Pandora and the other witch picked Lindsey up and dragged her outside. Henry followed them with his eyes. "Don't worry, Henry. We've kept her alive this long, and we'll continue to keep her alive."

"Good thing you didn't allow me to eat her." Sandra nodded her head at this. Henry walked outside the room and went to talk to Mike. If Vicky was going to use him, then he should have a warning.

Vicky took in a big gulp of air as she came back from the possession. She felt really disoriented and she was glad that she was in a relatively safe place. She took a couple more deep breaths before her head stopped spinning and the nausea died down. She was going to have to use Mike the next time she did this. She may have gotten stronger but she still has to be careful. Vicky got up slowly to get her bearings before moving out of the cave. She probably spent too much time here in the first place. She slowly made her way out and toward a hill landscape that she knew that had some coverage and possible food to help her get stronger. At this time of day, if you could call it that, most of the occupants of this prison was usually asleep, which is way she choose this time to contact Henry. It went better than she thought it would. She was able to convince him of who she was and somewhat reassure him. As long as it didn't backfire, she was happy that she did that. Vicky looked around her to make sure that she was clear when she felt a familiar rush of power. Then she was in a familiar parlor room, and for a moment she swayed before se regained herself.

"Victoria, how nice to see you again, but you don't look too good. Were you trying to do something that you weren't supposed to do?" Vicky walked over to the chair across from Azerath and sat down. She wasn't in the best mood for this meeting.

"What do you want, Azerath?"

"I felt your power evaporate for a couple of minutes and then it was back, although a little weaker. I was just wondering if you were alright." He made the statement sound so innocent that Vicky almost felt compassion from him. But she didn't forget who she was talking to and she was feeling really tired at the moment.

"What I do is one of your business and you know it. Also, I'm getting really tired with you making me come here because you feel like playing."

"Who says that I'm playing, Victoria? I'm just worried about my favorite key. I can't have her getting ill before she releases me from this prison."

"I'm not going to free you from here. So why don't you tell me why you brought me here so I could get out of here. I have better things to do."

"So snappy today. But I can see that you're not in your usual sunny mood, I'll just make this quick. I have a proposal for you, Victoria. One that you are sure to like."

"Nothing but your life ending would make me happy." Azerath continued as if he didn't hear her.

"I will allow you free passage from this place it you promise to lead my army while you're above."

"What makes you think that I'll accept that this time when I've refused you all the other times?"

"Because I'm guessing from your energy fluctuation, you came close to death by one of my followers." Vicky was surprised that he said that but didn't show it. So that was why he brought her here. He thought that she had almost lost in a fight and thought that he would be stuck down here longer the expected. She couldn't help but smile.

"You are not going to get me to do anything for you because I got a little tired today. I have a feeling that this all you wanted to talk about, so I'll take my leave." Vicky got up with the help of her weapon. She hated being this close to Azerath, but that also meant that there weren't that many strong demons near by. They only came by unless they were called, which meant she would be able to rest for a while before getting further away. Being near Azerath always made her feel nauseas and being in her weakened state only made it worse. She moved swiftly as possible and found what she was looking for. A watering hole of sorts that provided Vicky with the substance to recover her strength and provided a somewhat safe place near by that only a few went to for the obvious reasons. If Vicky wasn't so desperate at the moment she wouldn't even think of stopping here. But at the moment she didn't have a choice and a power nap was badly needed. But all in all, it was a really good day. She got to talk to Henry, and she learned that if she died here, then Azerath will have to wait for the seals to weaken again before he could influence the world for another key. And Vicky was getting the impression that he didn't want to wait that long again. Today was a productive day.

_Back with Azerath…_

"Master, what are we going to do about her? If she doesn't change her mind soon, the seals will set permanently."

"For now we do nothing. Even in her weakened state she will not give herself over to me."

"We should kill her, Master, and then we can get a new key."

"No you idiot!" The demon was thrown above the fireplace and barely escaped being burned. "Even if I could get another sacrificial key, none would be as strong as she is. Why do you think I needed her alive all this time. The others just chipped away at the seals, but she has the power to open it fully. The last key was born a century after Christ. And because of your incompetence, she was saved. But now, we have one so near almost within our grasps."

"She still resists, Master."

"I know that! But a human can only survive so long down here without giving in or getting killed. Something I have a feeling that she learned today."

"And what if she was trying to find a way to get out of here, Master? Seeing how you would react and how far your reach was?" Azerath was silent for a moment. He was thinking about that smile and the glint in her eyes. Maybe the little fool had a point. Victoria always had a few hiding spots that she managed to conceal from his view. There was even one near here that he couldn't see all the way through.

"Even if our little Victoria was doing that, I doubt that she has the full strength to break out of here. She will have to kill a lot of my demons to pull it off fully. Watch her closely without getting yourself killed. She will not cause me any more trouble than need be."

"Yes, Master." The demon bowed and left the room non to happy. He saw that Azerath was underestimating her and what she could do. He would watch her, but at the first chance he got, he was going to steal her power and prove his worth to Azerath. Plus she killed one to many of his brothers and sister. She deserved to die a bloody and painful death.


	15. Chapter 15

Henry was in the park hunting for something when he felt a shift in the air. It felt like the energy that sucked Vicky into Azerath's dimension, but oddly different. But either way, Henry had a bad feeling about this and melded into the shadows ready to leap out when the demon was through the portal. Out of all the days to have this happen, it had to be two weeks after he learned that Vicky was alive and trying to come back to him. Brittany hadn't heard anything else, although she chalked it up to the protective shields around Lindsey. He suggested lessening them, but then Azerath could use her and they weren't about to risk being tricked by him. But that wasn't important at the moment. Stopping whatever was coming through the portal was his top priority.

A dark cloud formed into a circle in the middle of the field he was by. The sound of thunder filled the air with the smell of sulfur not far behind. A shape was starting to appear and Henry to the blade he carried out of his sleeve. The shape took on a feminine form and Henry started moving closer to get a better look. A giant flash came out of it and blinded Henry for a moment. When his vision finally cleared, all that he could see was the silhouette of a woman surrounded by shadows. He came out from his hiding space to make himself known.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"And why would you want to know this, especially with a blade in your hand." The voice was sultry and sounded strangely familiar to Henry.

"I will not allow anything to threaten this area."

"You are the one who protects this area? I thought that was the job of the key."

"The key?"

"The one marked by evil, but serves the light. She is a key that can change the world."

"She is imprisoned. She did it to save the people."

"Yes, she was imprisoned."

"Was? What do you mean by was?"

"She is no longer there. I've been there and I have not seen her. So where is the true protector? I must serve her. I must serve the key!" The shadows around her fanned out more and almost engulfed Henry. But just when they were about to reach him, they receded back toward the woman. "If she is not here yet, I must prepare for her." The shadow spread along the ground and the woman was gone, leaving Henry there alone. He quickly grabbed his phone and hit a speed-dial.

"Call everyone for a meeting. There is something that we need to talk about… I jut had a weird visitor, even for me… Alright, I'll meet everyone there." Henry closed his phone and stood there for a moment. He took a deep breath to get whatever scent he could. It smell like a demon, but there was a hint of human as well. It was like they were intertwined together equally. It reminded him of when someone was overtaken by a demon, but whatever this being was, it wasn't possessed. He stood there for another moment before running as fast as he could toward Vicky's office. He was going to get some answers and he was going to get them tonight.

_Azerath's dimension…_

"What do you mean she's gone? There is no way that she could of left without me knowing it."

"I'm sorry master, but it seemed that there's a seem to the human world that we didn't know about. It was a small one, so only low level demons could get through."

"The how could she of gotten through? Victoria is as strong as me. There is no way that she could of gotten through a seem like that."

"It seems that she was sending little peaces of herself through it, master. After that she closed it up to make sure that nobody would be able to follow her."

"Interesting. By doing that, it her power would be diminished until she is able to pull herself together. Go and find all those who are in the human world. Tell them that Victoria is there and that she is weak. The first one to find her and to sacrifice her will get a great reward."

"Yes, master." The demon left the room to deliver the message. _'Soon'_ it thought. _'Soon we will be free.' _

Azerath sat there thinking before summoning another one of his demons.

"What is your command, master?"

"Tell me about your offspring."

"Master?"

"There are things I need to know. Especially of your offspring that are special."

"Yes, master. There are only a few that are truly special. There is one that can slip through multiple dimensions without being detected, and another that can steal souls of magical beings and use whatever spells they know."

"What about the ones that reject their instincts?" the demon looked surprise and Azerath let out a low chuckle. "I know about them as well. I just want to know about those who may be special."

"There is one, master. She was born of a human woman. Normally that wouldn't be anything special, but she is able to control shadows around her as well as low level demons."

"What is her name?"

"I was not able to find out. By the time her powers manifested a priest baptized her. She survived it and was invisible to my sight and others that I'm in contact with. But I am still able to feel her powers sometimes." Azerath nodded his head dismissing the demon. He got up from his chair and started to pace around the floor. Things were coming together too nicely for Victoria. First her slipping out without anybody noticing and then the feeling of someone coming and going through the shadows. Victoria was getting help and if she's able to get herself fully restored then it would be even harder to tempt her. And if she fully knew her powers and found others like her, then imprisonment wouldn't be the most terrible thing to happen. Even if one was in such a confining space as this.

****

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. I know that a lot of you are sending me reviews telling me that I'm not spelling some names right. I appreciate the effort, but in this story I'm** **going to continue spelling the names how I want to. Other than that, thank you for your supportive reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

Henry, Brittany, Mike, and the others were in Vicky's office. Henry was telling them what happened in the park trying to figure out what was going on.

"So you said that this being told you that Vicky wasn't in Azerath's dimension?" Henry nodded his head at Tiffany. "But how is that possible? I mean, we would of sinced it."

"True. The only time we can't since it is when an extremely weak demon gets through a seem connecting the two dimensions."

"Do you think that she was able to get through one of those seems?" Henry asked hopefully. "I mean, she's a human not a demon."

"True, but her power would be too grate to slip through one of those seems."

"So what was this 'woman' talking about? How do we know to even trust what she's saying?"

"He has a point, Henry. Also, you said that this woman was different from other beings that you've come across?"

"Yes. I smelled two different scents on her. One was demon and the other human, but they were combined somehow. Like it was her natural scent."

"Maybe it was." Everyone looked at Corrin. "Well, she could be a half demon. I read somewhere that demons can have children so they could blend in better." She went to the bookshelf and pulled down a book. "There are many cultures that believe that demons mate with humans for two reasons. One reason is because the demon isn't able to pass as human, so they have a child with a human so they could have the appearance of a human, but the power of a demon."

"Easier to do whatever their nature demands. What is the other reason?"

"Well, they would use somebody in a high position to have their child born into. The higher the position, the more likely that the family is able to cover for it."

"Spreading its evil further and further, and you think that the being I met was a half demon."

"It makes since, but why was she after Vicky?"

"And what does she want with her?"

"But more importantly, if Vicky isn't in Azerath's dimension, where is Vicky?" They all stood around thinking about this. There were a lot of questions without any answers. And nowhere to start.

* * *

Deep within a basement in a brownstone was a mass of darkness trying to pull itself together. There was a weapon with a curve at one end and a point on another lying in front of it waiting for its master to be whole again. Three children were coming down the stairs. Their families lived together in the brownstone, but they were always busy, so the children always looked out for each other.

"We've come back to check up on you, Vicky. Are you all right?"

"_Yes. Thank you for allowing me to stay to heal." _Vicky's thoughts were projected into their heads. The kids were keeping Vicky safe until she was able to take form. All she had to do was talk to them. Lucky for her, it wasn't that hard to talk to them, mentally anyway. They were more open to the impossible than adults. The oldest kid was eleven, meaning he hadn't outgrown the supernatural like normal kids. She could tell that all three would be gifted.

"You're welcome. We were hoping to talk to you some more. Is that alright?"

"_Yes. It is nice to hear about your day." _The kids liked that a grown-up would pay attention to them, even if it wasn't completely human.

"Well, we went to an arcade after school. It was fun to hand out together like that. Then we did our homework."

"I had to help Alice with her homework."

"Don't sound so depressed about it, Tom. You know you like proving that your smarter than me."

"He's just depressed that you beat him at DDR, like three times, Alice." Tom made at face at his younger sister and friend.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Jazmine." She stuck her tongue out at him and Vicky could help but laugh at them.

"_Children, behave. We don't want your parents coming down here to see what's going on. They won't let you down here, and I might have to leave."_

"We don't want that. You're the only adult that listens to us."

"And you said that you would help us with our powers, with the things we're able to see and do."

"_Alright. How about we do some more exercises. Now, everyone close your eyes and focus on your powers. See a person's aura and their emotions. See a persons thoughts and who they truly are on the inside. See an item and move it where you want it. Alice, what are people feeling?"_

"The adults feel tired and agitated. One is mad because they feel they have been wronged."

"_Tom, do you hear this person?"_

"Yes, he was passed over for a promotion the he feels that he deserves. He's thinking about filing a complaint about it."

"_Very good, the both of you are doing a good job. Rose, what is the item that you have chosen?"_

"The pipes in the corner." They started moving in between and around them.

"_Good everyone. You're powers have grown, but remember what I have told you about bringing your power back. Bring it back within you and block out the noise and feelings. When you have done that, open your eyes." _One by one they opened their eyes until the three of them were looking back at Vicky. _"You all should go back up now. Your parents are starting to wonder where you are." _

Tom looked up and turned his head to the side like he heard something. He focused on them after a moment.

"She's right. They're going to start looking for us in a moment." They all nodded their heads at him.

"Good night, Vicky."

"Night."

"Sweat dreams." The three of them went up-stairs so their parents didn't get suspicious. They didn't want their new friend to go away. Vicky stayed down in the basement. She was getting stronger by the day, but it will take her a while to get into her human form. Right now she was a cloud with purple thunder within it. This was her energy form. It helped her get out of Azerath's dimension without being notice, although it took her five days to do it and extreme luck for her to find the seem that connected the two dimensions.

She should have contacted Henry and the others, but she needed all of her power to completely get out and he couldn't risk the possibility of somebody slipping up. She was not going to be caught while she was unable to defend herself properly. Plus the kids here took a risk keeping her safe. They kept her a secret and would bring food down once a day, usually before school. She didn't want to get them killed. So now she waits and gathers her energy. She was starting to form limbs when she concentrated. Vicky was thinking that another week or two and she would be able to walk out of here. And then she can see about approaching Henry, Mike, and Corrin. They were the least likely to kill her on sight than everybody else. Hopefully everything would continue to go her way.


	17. Chapter 17

Vicky was a day away from being able to leave the basement and seeing her friends again. Plus she was getting tired on relying on the children for information. Their powers were growing, but she didn't want to continue. It would draw too much attention to them and Vicky wouldn't forgive herself if they were harmed. But for now, she was depended on their sights and knowledge of the spiritual and human world, which she would repay when she had her full strength back. And then, maybe she could figure out this feeling she was having. Like there was someone calling to her, someone who was human with demon powers.

Henry was in his apartment thinking over that last couple of weeks. Vicky disappears, her talking through that traitorous witch, and then that half-bread coming to him talking about Vicky escaping. What did it all mean? Was she back, but then why hadn't she shown herself? Then was the demon lying about what she said? No, out of all the things, Henry was sure that the strange demon was telling the truth. Henry let out a frustrated growl and started walking around again. There was something brewing, Henry could feel it. Something big. Something he couldn't run from. All the times that he thought of leaving crossed his mind. Henry realized that those times were the only chances of getting out of whatever was coming and now it was too late. Henry could only hope that he survived this, get the answers he wanted, and get Vicky back. He needed her more than anybody else in both of his lives and he was going to fight to get her back.

_Two days later in the basement…_

"Vicky, do you really have to leave us?" Jazmine almost whined out.

"Yeah, can't you stay? We can take care of you." Alice was almost bouncing at that thought.

"And you can continue to teach us how to use our powers. We wouldn't have gotten this far without you." Tom managed to get out without a whine. But Vicky knew why they really wanted her to stay. She was the only one that listened to them and believed them about their powers. They had fun with her and knew that they wouldn't see her for some time, if ever.

"Do not worry little ones. I'll come to talk and to teach, but I have friends and family who are worried about me. I have kept them waiting far too long. Plus, the longer I stay here, the greater the risk is to you. You three know this."

"But we'll still miss you."

"I know, Jazmine. That is why I give you three these pendants." Vicky waved her hand in front of them and an amulet appeared around their necks. "This will tell me when you want to talk to me. Just squeeze the amulet and reach out with your mind and I'll come to you as soon as I can. It will also tell me when you're in danger, so never take them off. Do you understand?" They nodded their heads at this. Vicky smiled at them and rose to her feet. "Don't worry, we'll talk again soon."

"And train us?"

"Yes, Tom, and train you. I'll see you three this Saturday to see how your powers are coming. Jazmine, remember to know what you're going to move and to have control over your emotions. Don't want to hurt somebody accidentally. Tom, focus on your mental walls. It'll help you to block out other's thoughts and remember not to cheat on any upcoming test. And Alice, remember that your emotions can affect others as their emotions can affect you. Remember to mediate often to keep this under control." They all nodded at this.

"Be safe, Vicky."

"And visit us soon." She nodded at this.

"See you three soon." Vicky started transformed into a purple thundercloud. She hovered for a moment before she disappeared through the building. The children stood there a while before Tom spoke.

"We should go. The adults are starting to look for us." Alice and Jazmine nodded their heads before starting to head up.

"Tom, do you think that she'll keep her promise?"

"Of course, Alice. I may not be able to read her thoughts, but if she was lying to us, she wouldn't of given us these amulets."

"Yeah, Alice, so let's go upstairs to finish our homework."

"Okay."

Vicky traveled through the shy in her energy form towards her office. She could tell that Corrin and Mike were there. They would be the easiest to convince without having to worry about them being able to kill her. Plus, traveling this way was a little disorienting and she really didn't know how Henry, Brittany, or the others would take her initial appearance. So she headed towards her old office, hoping that Corrin didn't take up witchcraft while she was away.

Mike and Corrin were working on some of Vicky's cases when a purple thundercloud started seeping through the cracks into the reception area.

"Corrin, what is that?"

"I don't know." They backed away from it while Mike pulled out his gun. He may of quit the force, but that didn't mean that he stopped carrying a gun. The cloud started taking the shape of a woman and when everything cleared, both of them gasped.

"Well, this is an interesting welcome home, a gun pointed at my chest."

"Vicky?" Corrin stepped out from behind Mike, who still hadn't lowered his weapon.

"Corrin, that might not be Vicky!"

"Always the careful one, Mike. That's one thing you should learn, Corrin." Vicky removed the weapon from her back. Mike seemed to tense at this. "Ease, Mike, I'm just going to set it down." Vicky lowered it to the ground and swept it to the side.

"Mike, lower your weapon, it's Vicky." Corrin ran to Vicky and hugged her. Vicky hugged her back, conscious of her strength. Mike finally lowered his weapon, but he still seemed weary. "You're back. But how, we thought that you were going to tell us when you had something planned."

"I was, but the opportunity arrived quicker than expected and I needed all of my energy to escape."

"Then why did it take you so long?" Mike voice was a little harsh, but Vicky could see the hope in his eyes.

"I had to escape piece by piece, and it took a while for me to restore myself to a human form. I thought it would be easier for all of you to see me somewhat like my old self instead of a purple thundercloud. But if you're still skeptical, you could always ask me a question that few would know the answer to. Let's see… there is our first case, when we started sleeping together, oh, who walked in on us while we were in the back of the…"

"Okay, okay, I believe you."

"Wow, I didn't think he could get that red, or that you guys were a little kinky." Corrin was grinning like a chestier cat with the new information.

"Well, it got Mike to put his gun away. So what have you guys been doing during my self imprisonment?"

"Trying to get you out and keep Henry from pulling his hair out."

"And working on some cases I see." Vicky was slightly amused by this. She knew that Corrin would keep it open as long as she could, but she didn't think that Mike would join up. "And here I thought Mike would get a normal job." He huffed at that.

"Have you seen Henry yet?"

"No. I decided to see you two first. Less chance of it getting deadly since bullets can't really hurt me, although the protection spell around this place was surprising."

"Brittany put it up when you first contacted us." Vicky nodded her head at this while looking around the office. Not much has changed except more of Corrin's things were here as well as Mikes. But other than that, everything looked the same, but felt so different to her new senses. "Are you alright, Vicky?"

"Yeah, Corrin, it's just…So different, yet still the same." She picked up one of Corrin's figurines admiring it. "I see everything so differently. Smell and touch are like nothing I've ever felt before, but nothing has changed. You lived and worked, and in time would have forgotten me."

"We would never have forgotten you, Vicky. No after everything." Vicky looked at Mike for a moment, then at Corrin who had the same determination in her eyes.

"No, 'forgotten' was the wrong word, but you would of moved on." Vicky held up her hand when it seemed like they were going to speak. "You know it's true. There would still be the pain of separation, but you would have dealt with it. Done something in my memory to help, and hold onto some small, impossible hope of seeing me again in some type of life. And I would be glad that you did. It was a reality that I knew was most likely to happen. So I hoped that everyone would find some sort of peace, and that you two would one day find somebody to have a life with. Maybe not normal, but someone who would make you happy. And that Henry would one day find somebody else as well." Vicky placed the figurine down with a little smile on her face. "He got here quicker than I thought." Both Mike and Corrin looked confused, but before they could ask what she was talking about, Henry came busting through the door. He stood there looking at Vicky. So many emotions were playing arose his face that you couldn't tell what they were.

"Victoria?"

"You do know I hate it when someone calls me that." She let out a little sigh and held out her hand. The weapon that she pushed away earlier came flying to her hand. "Another time, another place, I will tell you all what you need to know. Too much shock is bad for the system, even an immortal's." Before they could respond, Vicky changed into her second form.

"_Three children, a boy and two girls, will come and tell you when we will talk. Their names are Tom, Alice, and Jazmine, and they are children with physic gifts. I will see you soon." _With that, Vicky left leaving three stunned beings. Henry's knees gave out and he slumped to the floor. Mike and Corrin rushed to his side.

"That was Vicky, wasn't it? I mean the real Vicky and not somebody pretending to be her?"

"Yeah, we think so." Mike nodded her agreement. "She seemed distracted though, like something else caught her attention when you came in." Henry looked at Corrin, trying to will her to explain. "Come on, let's get you into a chair and we'll tell you everything that happened before you came." Corrin and Mike helped Henry up, who seemed to be in a state of shock, to a chair and started telling Henry everything that happened.

_Meanwhile, in Central Park…_

Vicky traveled deep into Central Park, following the call that seemed to get lower the moment Henry walked into the door. And although she would have loved to stay, the sound was starting to get on her nerves. Vicky defiantly didn't want to be around her friends when she was irritated. If they thought she had a temper before, they would be shocked, and fearful of her. She really didn't need that at the moment.

Vicky landed, changing into her corporal form as she did, to find a woman surrounded by shadows. Vicky could tell that she was half human – half demon, but couldn't really tell which side she was on. Something was shielding her that made Vicky interested.

"I am glad that you've come."

"I didn't really have a choice with the constant noise." Vicky's weapon was still in her hand and she lifted it towards the mystery woman. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because I mean no harm to you or to the humans on this plain. I only wish to serve you, but it was not easy finding you. So I called out to you, hoping that you would find me and allow me to serve the 'key'."

"You know what I am?"

"Yes. You are a 'key' to dimensions that have been locked. Some by good, and others by evil. You are able to open them all. You are able to bring this world crumbling in destruction, or build it in prosperity and peace." The woman bowed low to Vicky, showing her submission. Vicky lowered her weapon, but was still weary of her.

"Why can I not get a clear reading on you?"

"You have only absorbed the powers of Azerath's demons. I've made sure that I was as invisible to them as possible. My father is one of Azerath's most trusted demons. If he can't find me, he can't make me serve him." Vicky nodded at this.

"And you want to serve me to get back at him?"

'That is part of it, but the main part is that my mother was human. She was kind and giving, but the mating and subsequent birth made her body weak. He could of come back and easily cured her of her ailment, but to him and all of the other demons, human life is lower than trash. She died when I was twelve, and at thirteen, my powers surfaced. That was the only time he took notice to me. The one time when my life wasn't worthless and disposable. I will do everything in my power to make sure nobody else has to go through that again."

"You mean other half-lings like yourself." It wasn't a question, and the woman nodded in agreement.

"If I serve you, we can get others to join the side of light and weaken the other demon lords. Then we can eventually destroy them or permanently impression them and open the gates they closed."

"And what are these gates?"

"The gates to human prosperity and happiness. Have you ever noticed in history, that when ever a civilization is thriving and there is no war, that something happens to destroy that? And it's not even big. Helen chooses Troy, a war starts. Cleopatra and Caesar almost combine their empires, bedrail and war starts. And many more examples of this throughout time. The power of the gates slip through, but the power of them demon lords overpower the good, leaving nothing but destruction and misery in their wake. But you and the eleven other keys could stop that."

"Eleven keys? There are other humans like me?"

"Yes. One key to open one demon lord's dimension, twelve in all, which is the number of gates that need to be open. It is rare to find all twelve keys living at once, but if we wait and search, we will find them, and hopefully end this war forever."

"Do you know if there is another key living at the moment?"

"I know of only one other who is guarded by Amazonian high priestesses. She knows of her abilities, but is only a child, unable to help us until she reaches woman hood. And there is another key, but I am unable to pinpoint it exactly. The others haven't been created or born yet, but I can since when they do come into this world, and soon you will to." Vicky stood there, looking at this woman who had yet to rise. She thought about this and it did make since. She was able to completely close Azerath's dimension, but only partly close the others. At the time she wasn't able to tell how many there were, but her powers were limited down there. Even now, only a day after becoming fully corporal, Vicky's ability to use her powers became easier to use. Vicky walked over to the kneeling woman.

"What is your name?"

"My baptized name is Katorina." Vicky was a little surprised at this, but than again, holy water did repel a lot of Azerath's demons. If she was baptized, then that would be a good way to remain invisible to them.

"Then, Katorina, I accept your servitude in defeating the twelve demon lords. Once that is done, you are free from my rule." Vicky placed her weapon on Katorina's shoulders and then head. A light formed around her, and when it dimmed, her form looked more human, and there were ancient markings around her head. "You may rise." Katorina rose to her feet and looked at herself.

"This is the most human I've looked in over forty-five years." She looked like a woman in her min twenties with long black hair. Her skin was pale and almost translucent from what little light came through the trees. She was dressed in black that flowed like her shadows from earlier. Katorina looked amazed by this, looking at her hands with nails almost like claws. "My powers overtook my form, but unlike you, I wasn't able to form myself into a somewhat human form, like you." Katorina looked at Vicky in astonishment. Vicky looked almost human except for her eyes. They had an almost purple color to them with black pupils. Her hair had black and purple streaks in her blond hair that almost looked intentional. Her nails were also long, black and almost claw-like.

Vicky cocked her head to the side to look at her. She was trying to figure out how old she was, but decided to leave it alone. Aging with demon blood, or in Vicky's case, demon energy, would lengthen one's lifespan. Vicky looked away from her toward her office where she left her friends and loved ones.

"Where have you been staying?"

"I stay within the shadows hibernating until I need to do something. I've been preparing for your arrival when I couldn't find you within Azerath's dimension." Vicky's head snapped back towards her at this.

"You can travel through the dimensions?" Katorina stepped back at this looking almost afraid. Vicky softened her expression, trying to sooth her.

"Yes. Wherever there are shadows, I can travel between them. But it is difficult and I'm unable to do it totally unnoticed."

"Interesting." Vicky looked away from her for a moment of thinking. "What do you mean by 'preparing'?"

"I've accumulated some tombs for you to read that may help you understand everything. The history, the reasoning behind choosing keys and how they're chosen, as well as other things that may interest you." Vicky nodded her head. "I also stored them where you might like to stay while you are here. It's hard staying where your human life was when you've been gone from that life for so long." Vicky nodded her head again.

"Yes, it does bring back some strange reactions when I was at my old office and home. So much difference, but not."

"Human sensations are duller than those of demons, even those who weren't born demons." Vicky sighed at this and looked toward the horizon before turning her attention back toward Katorina.

"Well, since you went through the trouble of preparing, I might as well see what you've done." Katorina smiled at this and headed toward an especially dark portion of forest. Vicky followed after her with a little smile on her face. "Do you eat, Katorina?"

"What?" She stopped walking and turned to look at Vicky.

"Do you eat, Katorina? It is a simple question. I've felt hunger that is reminiscent of my human hunger, like wanting food. So I wonder if you feel it too."

"I sometimes feel it, but I usually ignore it and hibernate."

"Hmm. Maybe we can both experiment with it." Katorina nodded her head a little hesitantly and continued to walk. The shadows reached out for them and transported them to a loft that looked above the city. Books lined the walls as well as a couple of statues that looked like gargoyles. There seemed to be some other things scattered around the loft that Vicky would investigate later on. There was a circular couch with a small round table in the middle of. It was the only clear space within the loft except for a small orb in the middle of the table. It swirled like black smoke.

"This is where I hibernate." Katorina nodded toward the orb as Vicky looked at it. "The little gargoyles help protect the information for when I'm unable." Vicky nodded at this. She looked out the window to get an idea of where they were. They were near the park that they were just talking at. It seemed that they were in one of the higher income condo buildings. Vicky looked back at Katorina.

"How were you able to get this place? It cost a lot to buy the smallest of condos."

"I'm able to control lower level demons. One of the demons I control can sway a person decision." She seemed to blush a little at this. "But I try not to use them too often. It attracts attention to me the longer I use them."

"Well, you are full of surprises." Vicky smiled at this, letting Katorina know that it was a complement. Vicky turned and picked up a random book. So where do we start? I have some plans for some of my friends that might help us in the future."

"Are you sure that we should evolve them in this?"

"Yes. They are a lot stronger than they seem, and I've missed them. They still remind me of my human life, and I really need that. To keep myself from forgetting my humanity. To keep myself from forgetting what I'm truly fighting for."

"I think I understand. Your demon energy is still setting and it's hard to remember who you were before. But it might become dangerous for them, even if one of them is a vampire." Vicky cocked an eyebrow at her but decided to just broach the first part of her concern.

"They are use to danger, and I'll explain what I can to them so they know what they're getting into. Plus, demon energy or not, I'll always want them near me. They are the only family that I can really trust and rely on. It's nice to feel that." Katorina nodded at this with a sad smile.

"I haven't felt that in a while. Not since my mother past away."

"Maybe you will again one day. Plus, we'll have to introduce you to that them sooner or later. Who knows what will happen. Now, let's get started on what you've collected." Katorina nodded her head and picked up a different book from the one Vicky was holding.

"We should start with this one." Vicky went over to her and sat down next to her. So many book, so much to learn. Vicky wondered if there was a bed somewhere in this place before returning her full concentration to what Katorina was showing her.


	18. Chapter 18

It was Saturday and Vicky was in the basement talking to the children. They really missed her and Vicky had to admit that she missed them as well. Plus, it was the first time in the four days since leaving them that she left the loft. She was studying with Katorina on what she needed to know, and it certainly helped explain some things. But at the moment Vick had to concentrate on the children who were showing her how their powers were coming along. She was surprised at how far they came in the short time, but she just figured that they were trying to impress her. When they were done, Vicky smiled at them.

"You three are becoming very good at this. I'm surprised by the growth of your powers, and glad that you took your training seriously while I was gone."

"We wanted to impress you for when you came back." Alice said while she was hopping in place.

"And Alice has been even more hyper than usual about showing off."

"Like you haven't Jazmine? I'm not the only one practicing more than usual." Vicky chuckled at this before intervening in the argument.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down. I know that all of you wanted to work hard and it is heartening to see it, but don't fight with each other over little things like who's working hard. And Tom, you've been quieter than usual. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that you're still going to leave us, no matter how strong we become. And it not like we can do anything important to help you. You're probably only coming back to us because we kept you safe while you were recovering." Vicky was surprised by this as well as the looks Jazmine and Alice had, like they also thought this. She had to set it right as well as show them that they could help. Vicky didn't know how to bring up them being messengers for her, but it seemed the perfect time now.

"Children look, you three knew that I was only staying here for a little while right?" They all nodded their head but still looked depressed. They thought that if they impressed Vicky enough that she wouldn't leave them again. "I know that you got use to having me around all the time, but there are things that I have to do to make sure that the world is safe. And let me tell you right now that I don't come back just because you three helped me out. I come back because I like you three and want to help you grow stronger in your powers. Got it?" They all nodded their heads this time and seemed to be a little happier now.

"But we still can't use our powers to help. Not like you can do with your powers."

"Okay, one, you all are too young to be thinking about that. At least wait until you're in the eight - grade before you start thinking about using your powers against demons and other evil beings. Two, just because your powers aren't strong enough doesn't mean that you can't help me. And three, don't ever doubt yourselves like that. Just because someone can't always be with you, that doesn't mean that they don't care about you. That doesn't just apply to me but to your parents as well. They might not understand your powers without you showing them, but that doesn't mean that they don't love and will still love you once you decide to show them. Alright?"

"Yeah." Alice, Tom, and Jazmine said at once and Vicky had to smile at this. Vicky had a feeling that they would always be together, and wasn't just thinking that because two of them were related.

"Vicky, you said there was something that you wanted us to help you with." Jazmine was hopeful that it was import since most people overlooked her. It wasn't like she was plain or anything. It was the fact that she was really shy around new people and it took a while for her to open up to them.

"Yeah, but didn't you just say that you didn't want us to use our powers like that."

"You are too young Tom, but it's not one of those assignments. There are some friends I want you to contact for me. One of them is a vampire, so this will be good for you to differentiate between good and bad beings. Also, it'll help to know others who can help you and no that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. I just want you to be prepared." They nodded at this. Vicky took out a piece of paper and handed it to Tom. "This is the addresses to where they are staying. I want you to visit each of them and tell them to meet me at this café on Wednesday at 7:30. You'll have to visit Henry once the sun sets though. Vampires don't do well with the sun."

"Got it. We won't let you down, Vicky." Alice seemed to be back to her hyper mode like she was earlier and Vicky was glad.

"Glad to here it. Know, I want to show you three how to better hide your growing powers. Ready?" They nodded excitedly and listened closely to what Vicky was telling them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Henry was starting to get annoyed. It's been three days since Vicky showed up at her old office and they've heard nothing from nobody. Worse, he only got a glimpse of her before she disappeared into smoke, literally. What was he suppose to make of that. What happened to her down there? Is she still the same Vicky, or someone completely different? And most importantly, what does this mean to their relationship? Will they be even able to have a relationship?

Henry let out a frustrated growl while Mike watched him pace back and forth in his apartment. Henry couldn't even remember why he came over in the first place, but he wasn't going to say anything to the human at the moment. His mood was to dangerous at the moment, and luckily Mike seemed to tell. For the moment anyway. Not thirty minutes of Henry wearing a grove in the floor that Mike finally spoke up.

"You know you'll have to repair that if you want the deposit back." Henry turned to glare at Mike, but he just looked amused. "I've had worse glares from Vicky, which is probably the reason why you've formed your own trench for." Henry finally looked down and saw what Mike was talking about. There was an indentation where he was walking. It went to one side of the wall to the glass windows of the living room. Letting out a breath, Henry turned back to Mike.

"It's been four days and we haven't heard anything from Vicky or these messengers that are suppose to come to us. It just driving me crazy that the time I know that Vicky is alright is the time she decides to go wherever she is at. You at least got to talk to her, to make sure that she's who she says she is."

"I know. This is hard on all of us. Plus we still don't know what happened to her or what it means that she's back. We don't even know what she is now. Is she a demon, a human, or something completely different? Corrin of course is just excited that she's back and is bouncing off the walls from it."

"Is that why you're here? Hiding from the gothic pixie."

"You wouldn't find it so amusing when she is trying to redecorate your place. The only reason I'm here is because your doorman probably won't let her in without a warning."

"True. The only person who did was Vicky. I'm not totally sure how that happened though." Henry looked thoughtful at that. He was brought out of it by Mike's chuckling.

"You do realize that Vicky has this way of disarming people, both physically and emotionally. Plus, I'm sure he thinks she's a long term girlfriend that's going to 'surprise' you." Henry snorted at that, but it did make some since. Usually he got a call to see if he wanted the woman to come up, but Vicky went straight to warning call and then no call at all. If he didn't know any better, Henry would have said that Vicky used the same compelling method he did. The one without the blood at least, well, where his doorman was concerned.

"I know that everything will be alright. Well, alright by our standards," Henry made a sweeping gesture to include Mike. "but it still makes me want to pull my hair out just sitting around and doing nothing. Even if Corrin is irritating at the moment, at least she's doing something."

"Yeah. These are the times where knowing Vicky usually makes you wonder about ones sanity."

"Amongst other things." Mike nodded in agreement at this. He knew Vicky longer than Henry and had a lot more headaches caused by her. But now with the way of things, it looks like he was catching up. The silence was interrupted with the phone ringing. Henry rushed over to the nearest one to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to interrupt you sir, but there are three children down here saying that they have a message for you. They say that you're expecting them." Henry looked over at Mike who caught the look and sat up straighter. He could tell something was up.

"Yes, please send them up. Thank you for calling." Henry hung up the phone still looking at Mike. "I think the children Vicky told you about are on their way up."

"Let's hope that it's them. The stress of being the normal one was getting to me." Henry shot him a look before his attention was drawn to the hallway. He could here three heartbeats belonging to children heading towards his door. He moved towards his door with Mike right behind him. Henry opened the door before they could knock. What he saw surprised him. Two girls and one boy were standing there and the boy who was the oldest was no more than twelve. The two girls seemed to be a year younger than the boy. One of girls was obviously related to the boy. Her features matched his almost identically and they had similar scents. The other girl didn't seem to be related to them, but seemed really shy at the moment. She wouldn't at him directly. Henry could tell that these kids were something special. The boy was the one who spoke first.

"Are you Henry, the vampire?" Said vampire blinked a couple of times before answering him.

"Yes I am, and who would you be?"

"I'm Tom, this is Jazmine and Alice. Vicky sent us to deliver a message to you."

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Alice said before walking past him. Jazmine followed her in as well. Tom came in last shaking his head.

"You know your not suppose to invite yourself in, Alice."

"Don't be so uptight, Tom." Alice looked at Mike for a moment before speaking. "Is your name Mike?" Mike nodded at this and Alice smile got bigger. "Good, then that means we only have to visit Ms. Corrin tomorrow."

"Sorry about her. She got into some sugar before we came here." Tom said as an explanation on her behavior. "Vicky gave us all of your addresses so we could find you by the way."

"Tom, you're not suppose to read their minds." That was the first time Jazmine talked and it made Tom blush a little.

"Sorry. Forgot about that." Henry was still in shock, so Mike decided to intervene.

"Do you know where Vicky is?"

"No. She said it's safer if we didn't know where she was."

"Yeah, she thinks Azerath's demons will follow us to her and then kill us, so we just wait until she comes to us." Alice was looking around while she explained this. Tom looked cross for being interrupted, but let it go so he could continue.

"Anyway, Vicky wanted you to meet her at the Green Tea Café on Wednesday night at 7:30. She said that you would know where it was at."

"Yeah, we know it." That was the first time Henry spoke since opening the door. "How do you three know Vicky?" He was still a little suspicious that Vicky would wrangle three little children into this, no matter how gifted they were.

"She was staying in our brownstone basement while she was pulling herself together. It was by accident that the brownstone she landed in had the three of us in it. We felt something in the basement and went to investigate. That's how we found Vicky. We kept her secret from the adults and she would help us with our gifts. Good thing to because Tom couldn't always block out other people's voices and I couldn't always handle the emotions around me."

"Or her own for that matter."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Alice, when you had that little temper tantrum two months ago, everyone in the building started fighting. It took the rest of the day for everyone to calm down." Alice stuck out her tongue at him then turn away and went to the coach where Jazmine was. Jazmine stayed quiet throughout the whole exchange trying not to laugh.

"Guys, shouldn't we be getting back home? Our bed dummies won't fool them all night."

"Wait, your parents don't know that you're here?"

"How did you get here?"

"Subway and two buses. It's no big deal. And I guess we really should head back."

"Do we have to? I wanted to look around some more." Alice was trying her best pout face to get what she wanted but Tom said no. They were at the door again when Jazmine spoke again. Henry and Mike almost forgot about her since she was so quiet.

"Thank you for your hospitality. Will Ms. Corrin be at her residence tomorrow or at Vicky's old business?"

"She'll be at the office, but we'll probably tell her in the morning so you don't have to."

"Vicky said to deliver the message to all three of you. So we'll be there after school." Tom said it like there was no way to talk him out of it.

"Vicky wants us to be able to recognize all of you if we need your help. She said that she is still adjusting to being here, so we might as well know who else the good guys here are."

"You don't have to tell them everything Alice."

"I know, but how are they able to trust us otherwise. Don't worry, Tom, I'm sure Vicky won't mind the things we've said." Tom raised an eyebrow at them but let it drop for now.

"Thank you for listening to us." With that, Tom ushered Alice and Jazmine out of the door.

"Wait." They turned around to see Henry coming out putting his jacket on. "I might as well drive you home since it's so late."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's either that or I track you home. Three little kids at this time of night, no matter how powerful, are still easy targets. At least my way will be quicker." Tom was about to disagree when Alice overruled him.

"That sounds perfect. Don't you think so, Jazmine?" Jazmine nodded at this.

"We could relax before sneaking back in."

"Then that's settled, we'll take the ride. Thank you, Henry."

"You're welcome." Henry started walking toward the elevator with Mike bringing up the rear.

"Is he coming too?" Tom motioned to Mike behind them.

"No, I'm going to my own home. Might as well leave while everyone else does." Tom just huffed at this while Alice giggled. Jazmine gave a little smile. And without any trouble, they made it to their beds without any trouble and Henry knowing where they live for future reference.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the day of the meeting and Henry, Mike, and Corrin were meeting at the office before going to the café the children told them about. All of them were a little nervous about seeing Vicky again and what she would tell them. They also didn't know what to ask her, what she was willing to answer during her time in Azerath's dimension. They didn't want to make her uncomfortable with their questioning, but they did want answers about her time away from them. So at 6:30, they left the office and headed towards the Green Tea Café. They were silent as Henry drove them toward their destination, all of them in their own thoughts. The ride over was faster than expected and they found themselves parked a couple of doors down from the café. They all got out and headed towards the door. Before they entered though, Corrin spoke up.

"Do you think this will be okay? I mean she could be only staying here for a while and then leave for some reason." Both men looked at her with understanding eyes. Each of them had thought of that. Thought that Vicky only set this meeting up to say good-bye and go on her way to do whatever compelled her.

"Corrin, you're not the only one who thought of that, and that's why we're here. If she decided to stay here or go off on her way, either way we need to find out. There was so much unsaid when she was taken from us, and I doubt that none of us are willing to have that happen again." Henry's words seemed to give Corrin her confidence and excitement back. With a nod and a smile, she opened the door and walked inside. Henry and Mike were right behind her, looking around to see if Vicky was already there. They spotted her in a corner with a drink and muffin in front of her. She waved them over when she saw them with a smile. Vicky was the first one to speak once everyone was settled and had drinks and food in front of them.

"I'm glad that you were able to make it. Guess that means you've met the children?"

"Yeah, we were surprised that you would sent them to us. They seem so young to be going around the city like that."

"True, but I would never put them in harms way, Mike, and they are a lot stronger than they seem."

"What exactly can they do? I felt that they were different the moment I saw them."

"Yeah, and we already know that the boy is able to read minds. I was over at Henry's when they showed up and it seemed that he read our minds on occasion."

"Yeah, Jazmine told me that he slipped up on that. I'm trying to teach him not to always read other people's minds, or at least wait until they ask the question out loud."

"So, what do the other two do? And why is it that everyone has a special ability but me?" Corrin pouted at this and Vicky couldn't help but to laugh.

"Corrin, Mike doesn't have any powers either, and I wouldn't say that your supernatural knowledge isn't a special ability." Corrin smiled at this. "And as to the children's special abilities, Alice is able to feel people's emotions. Her powers are just coming out, so they might evolve into something more. And where Tom is telepathic, Jazmine is telekinetic."

"You mean that shy little girl is able to move things with her mind." Mike looked a little doubtful at that. If she had said Alice, then he would have believed that. The way she was acting, you would think that her power was more out there as well.

"I know, Alice does have that out there, don't mess with me attitude, but Jazmine is the one with the more hands on power. Plus, she's not as shy as you may believe. She's just not that good with new people. I'm sure after a while; she may get use to your presence. But I don't think we came here to talk about the kids."

"Yeah, we wanted to know what happened to you, when you left the office I mean." Vicky could tell that wasn't exactly true, but she would let it go until they knew how to approach the question and when she knew how to answer it herself. Her memory of the time in Azerath's dimension is all there. There was time of perfect clarity, and then other times it was like she drank to much and had a blackout and a hangover the next day. But she did remember the pain when she first got there, and it wasn't until she started fighting and killing demons that she was able to bare the pain. It wasn't until later that she realized that got their energy when she killed them and that she needed it to adjust to the dimension. Vicky was brought out of her thoughts by Henry.

"Yeah, when I sinced something in your old office and found out it was you…" Henry let out a sigh. "Then you just left like there was something calling you. Plus, some of the things that happened before you appeared…"

"What happened before I appeared?" Vicky's easy demeanor transformed into a more serious one.

"Well, there was this half-demon shadow that opened a portal from Azerath's dimension claming to look for you."

"Oh yeah. That's Katorina. She hasn't been able to socialize for a couple of decades and can be a little intense. She doesn't mean any harm and just wants to serve me."

"Serve you in what?" Mike looked a little worried and Vicky could tell that his cop instincts were starting to kick in.

"It's nothing bad, Mike, so you can lose that worried look. She wants to make sure that nobody goes through what she or I went through. But for that to happen, other keys will have to be brought forth."

"You mean like you?"

"And why is it plural?"

"And doesn't that mean they would have to go through what you went through?"

"One question at a time guys. Yes, I mean a key like me, or what I was before going into the dimension. There will be twelve of us in total for each demon lord. And no, not all of them will be created like me. Some of them will be born as a key. One those are found, myself, Katorina, and others will take care of those keys and train them. Hopefully we'll be able to get to them before the corresponding demon lord does."

"And what about those who are to be sacrificed like you were?" Henry looked a little angry and something else Vicky could pinpoint, but she decided to answer his question.

"We just have to hope that we have similar luck as you did in rescuing me. I don't like it, but it has to be done if there is any hope of finally ending this. If we are victorious, then we can kill the demon lords or impression them for all eternity. Then we can finish off the lower demons with little problems. They won't know what hit them with their lords telling them what to do."

"Does that mean that all twelve keys are here?" Mike spoke looking a little skeptical and worried. Henry still had that angry look while Corrin looked a little excited. She probably thought that she was going out in the field with her. Not likely. Vicky turned her attention back to Mike to answer him.

"There is only one other key beside me, but is still too young to be of any help. She is being trained and protected in the Amazon until ready. It will probably take some time before another key being formed, and then hopefully get him/her over to our side. But until then, me and Katorina will be spearheading collecting forces."

"You make it sound like there is going to be a war coming soon." Before Vicky could answer, Henry did.

"There is something brewing. That was the other thing that's been happening. It's in the air and I've been feeling it for a while. But this storm isn't like any I've ever felt before. The other times it was contained to an area and one just had to leave, but this time it feels like there is no running from it." Everyone was silent for a moment. Mike and Corrin looked a little shocked, but mostly pensive. They knew something was bond to come, but never thought it was anything like this. Vicky on the other hand was looking at Henry with a questionable expression on. There was something in his explanation that spoke of something deeper, something that he wasn't saying. He stared back at her with a masked expression. Vicky broke it off when she felt Katorina calling for her. It must be important because Katorina knew not to call if it wasn't anything less.

"It looks like I gave you all enough to think about." Vicky put her hand on the table and a dark light seeped out from underneath it. When she removed her hand, three pendants were left there. "If you need anything, call me with these. I will come as soon as I can, but you will have to understand that I might be in the middle of something if I don't come to you at once." With that Vicky rose from her seat. Everyone followed suit. Corrin came around the table and hugged Vicky.

"Please, come and talk to us again, even if it's just to watch some stupid tv show."

"Alright Corrin, I will." Vicky and Mike did a sideways hug.

"Let us know that you're alright."

"Sure, I'll drop a some coffee off every couple of days." Mike smiled at this. Vicky moved over to Henry who was standing like a statue, but his eyes softened. Vicky kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his ear.

"I'll talk to you later, my love. We'll talk about why you're so angry and answer any of your questions." Again she kissed him before leaving the shop and going into the alley next to the shop. Once she was deep enough, she transformed and floated away to where Katorina was waiting for her.


	20. Chapter 20

Katorina was waiting behind a rundown building when Vicky formed behind her. Vicky sinced the area to see if she could tell what was so important that it couldn't wait until morning.

"I am sorry to disturb you when you were with your friends, but I thought you would want to be here for this."

"And what exactly is 'this'? It doesn't seem like anything is going on that would concern us."

"But there is. The window on the third floor, second from the left." Katorina waited until Vicky focused on that window. When Vicky's eyes widened, Katorina knew that she felt what she needed to. "A demon child, and a powerful one at that. I came across it while I was searching for something that might provide us with some information."

"Have you investigated further?"

"No, but the child does know that I'm here. He seemed to tell that I was here shortly after I arrived. He is the only life-form in there at the moment though, and as you've pointed out, my people skills aren't the best."

"Neither are mine, but I get your point." Just then, the curtain to that room moved to the side and they could see a boy about eight or nine looking at them. He had dark, brown skin with rounded features. He looked so innocent, but his eyes were hard. Vicky couldn't tell if it was because he was a half-breed or because he's seen to much in his young life to turn him harm. "We shouldn't keep him waiting any longer."

"He might be dangerous."

"Who isn't now and days? You don't have to be affected by demons to be dangerous. Try going to high school sometime." With that Vicky started walked to the fire escape that leads to the boy's window. Katorina followed her after a moment, still a little worried despite Vicky's words.

The boy on the other hand watched them as they came towards him and opened his window when they were just outside his window. He backed away from the window but Vicky made no move to enter and Katorina was going to follow her lead in this. Nobody said a word for a while. They just stood there, checking each other out. Vicky was the first one to break the silence.

"May we come in and talk to you?"

"I thought that the you would just barge in here."

"And why would we do that?"

"I can tell that your stronger than me. I doubt you need my permission for anything."

"True, but it is still polite to ask. So, are we going to be talking through your window or are you going to let us in?" The boy looked at them for a little bit, studying them with his intense gaze. He could tell that these two women didn't need his permission to come in, but they wanted it, or at least the one who was talking to him. The other one who was outside his building for the last ten minutes didn't seem to want to be anywhere near him. She was the one who interested him the most. So he did the only thing he could so he might get some answers.

"Come on in." He didn't even blink before both of them were in his room. He took a step back before he realized he was doing. Vicky just smiled at him before talking again.

"My name is Vicky and my companion's name is Katorina."

"She's like me." That simple phrase got a surprised reaction out of Katorina while Vicky laughed at that.

"Yes, she is. Her father is a demon, but I'm surprised that you know your true origins little one."

"I may be eight, but I'm not stupid."

"Never said that you were. I just meant that those of you circumstances usually find out in their teens, right Katorina?"

"Yes." Katorina stared at the boy who stared back at her in return.

"Since you know are name, what is yours?"

"Jacob."

"Well, Jacob, it's nice to meet you, and I'm sorry if my friend here disturbed you while she was waiting for me. She wasn't expecting to find a child like you while searching the city."

"What was she searching for?"

"Information. She likes to get as much information as possible, but you are very intriguing." Jacob snorted at that.

"If I was that intriguing my mom wouldn't be out with her 'boyfriends' at the the moment." That answered one question Vicky was wondering. She was sure that he's seen things he shouldn't be seeing at such a young age. She also noticed that Jacob rarely let his gaze waver from Katorina. She linked thoughts with her while he was studying her again.

"_He seems to be intrigued by you, Katorina. You should talk to him."_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Wouldn't you have liked to have someone help you out while you were young Katorina. I'm sure you were just as observant as he is and knew that you were different that others. You could of used the help, the understanding. You can be that to him. Wouldn't you like to help him before his powers fully come in? With his life, I'm sure he'll welcome his father with open arms just because of the attention." _

That stopped any argument Katorina was about to say. The only reason she felt uneasy around Jacob was because his eyes reminded her of her own at that age. She say her mother deteriorate slowly and knowing that there was someone out there that could save her. She could see that same hallow, pleading look in Jacob's eyes and knew Vicky was right. Katorina had the chance to be there for him and that she really didn't need to call Vicky here. Katorina moved forward until she was standing in front of him. She kneeled down in front of him.

"You are intriguing, even if others can't see that in you at the moment. I could help you with that until the time comes." Jacob's face seemed to lighten up a little at that, but he still seemed a reserved. Vicky could tell that he didn't want to be disappointed, and it seemed Katorina caught that to.

"And after that, will you disappear?"

"No, I will stay around as long as I can, for however long that is." He seemed to accept that answer and smiled at her.

"Katorina, it seems that you have everything covered here. I'll leave you to answer his questions. Call me if there are any problems." Katorina nodded her head at this and Vicky left the way she came. She was in the alley again, she looked back at the window before transforming and heading towards Henry's apartment. Jacob wasn't the only male that had questions that needed to be answered tonight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Henry was in his apartment working on his new graphic novel when he felt a tingle go down his spine. He could tell that it was Vicky and a minute later he saw her smoke form coming in through his windows. She was back into her human form in another minute.

"I really need to work on reforming myself faster."

"I'm just glad that you came." Henry was just staring at her from his desk. He had so many conflicting emotions going through him. A part of him wanted to run to Vicky and kiss the life out of her. Then there was another part to him that wanted to keep her at a distance until he knew for sure that only her appearance had changed.

"Yeah, me too. Luckily Katorina wasn't in any danger and she just needed a little guidance." Henry nodded his head but made no move toward or away from her. She frowned a little at this but decided to let it go for the moment. "You wanted to ask me some questions?" Vicky moved toward the living room and sat on the coach. Henry got up and followed her into the room. He sat in the chair across from her and looked at her for a while before voicing his concerns and questions.

"You said that you were going to be doing things while you are away from us. What exactly are you doing?"

"You were right when you said that something was coming. I'm one of the forces that you sinced. Or at least a part of the coming storm. For the coming years, I'll be preparing an army, and finding the keys that will help destroy the demon lords. We know that there are two other keys that were born, but they haven't woken so we have to wait until we can locate them." Henry thought about this before asking his next question.

"This war that's coming, why didn't you talk about that in more detail while we were at the café? It's like you're thinking about us as an afterthought."

"Henry, that isn't the case, believe me. The only thing that kept me going while I was in Azerath's dimension was the thought of you guys. Of hopefully coming back to everyone, to you. I know that I've changed in ways that neither of us had thought about or hoped, but I was hoping that we could have a relationship like we talked about before. The only reason I'm not telling you guys everything is because I don't know what to tell you and what not to tell you. Plus, I'm just getting use to everything myself. I'm new to this Henry. You of all people should know what it's like to have you like turned around with new powers and instincts." Vicky looked at Henry with pleading eyes and he couldn't help but rush over to her and draw Vicky in his arms. She held him to and for the first time, he didn't have to worry about his strength or accidentally taking her blood. She was as strong as he was and her blood didn't appeal to him as it once did. She still smelled good to him, but the urge to bite her wasn't there. He breathed her scent in and just held her.

"I still want that future with you, Vicky, but there is so much going on that I'm not sure how this will end. If we will even survive this, or be the same people if we do. You are the woman for me, Vicky, but there is so much that…" Henry couldn't finish his sentence. He was to afraid that by voicing his fears make them all the more real and dangerous. It seemed that Vicky understood because her grip tightened around him.

"I know, Henry. I wish I could tell you that everything will turn out great and we all will go out for drinks, but even I am not that confident on the outcome. But what I do know is that whatever happens, we won't lose each other. Not again. Not ever." Henry held her then pulled away a little to look at her. Even though she had changed physically, she still was the same stubborn, lovable woman that captured his heart. He kissed her with the built up passion and desperation that's been pent up during their time apart.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I love you, Henry."

"And I love you." Henry claimed her lips again and Vicky couldn't help the whimper that came out of her. Henry never kissed her like this. He always restrained a little of himself so that he wouldn't scare or hurt her. But now, it was like he snapped and his passion was released from his restraints. Henry picked Vicky up and carried her to his bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed before pulling back and looking at her.

"You look so different, but you look just as beautiful." Vicky smiled at this before pulling him to her lips again. They both moaned at the contact. Henry pulled away again to took his shirt off before returning to Vicky. He kissed along her neck before removing her shirt to explore her body some more. He wanted to discover everything that changed and everything that saved the same, and that night he did. He rediscovered everything, and Vicky relearned everything that she missed during her time away. And that night, they only focused on each other and reacquainting themselves with each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Vicky woke up the next day feeling content for the first time in months. She looked over at Henry while he slept. She would never admit it to him, but he truly looked young while he was sleeping. When he was awake, he looked young, but his eyes and attitude made him appear older and worldly. But while he slept, he lost that and almost looked like a teen. With a sigh, Vicky got up and started her day with a shower. Henry's bathroom was always well stoked and spa like. Henry always said that it was because of his since of smell, but Vicky knew it was because of his upbringing. After her relaxing, and somewhat long, shower, Vicky slipped out of the apartment and headed towards the brownstone where the children were at. They had a half day at school, so they should already free for her to visit them. Plus, she kind of missed them. They were in the basement practicing when Vicky slipped inside.

"Vicky, you're here!" Alice seemed to be a little more hyper than usual and looked to Jazmine and Tom to explain.

"Someone at school had some pixie sticks and gave Alice some. We were hoping that practicing would calm her down a little bit, but that hasn't worked yet." Tom was watching her bounce around Vicky in her excitement.

"Alice, have you thought about not taking the sugar?"

"Now why would I do that? It was so good and it looked so pretty. Plus the guy is really popular and it was nice of him to offer. And it made some of the other girls jealous that he was talking to me." Tom looked a little perturbed about this while Jazmine giggled at Alice's behavior.

"You know, I really don't want to hear my sister's thoughts on how a guy is cute."

"Then don't listen to my thoughts."

"You know what I mean Alice, although that would help too."

"Jazmine, can you tell my brother to back off?"

"Now why would I do that? Watching you two is so entertaining." Both siblings snorted at that before going back to bickering with each other. Vicky and Jazmine both laughed and enjoyed the show before distracting the two before things got out of hand. By the time Vicky left the children, the sun was starting to set. She decided to see how Corrin and Mike were doing at the moment. She might even visit Henry again to see if she could stay the night again.

Katorina was heading over to Jacob's place again to see him. She couldn't tell which demon fathered him, but it was defiantly someone that was stronger than her own. But despite that, he still seemed like a nice boy. The only thing that worried her was how clingy he was. It seemed that his mother really didn't pay that much attention to him. She only made sure that he was alive and had enough money to order pizza or eat at one of the fast food places. They only had a little food in the fridge that didn't look like a science experiment in the making.

Now she understood why Vicky wanted her to stay with him. He would need the guidance though that time and when his father finally took enough notice of him, Jacob would probably jump at the chance. Katorina knew what it was like when her father first showed up. He seemed so attentive and caring towards her. She almost gave into him if she hadn't remembered what her mother went through. That was what gave her the strength to go through that baptism and survive it. Katorina knew that Jacob's father would use the same tricks to get to Jacob. And with being cast aside by him mother, Jacob would probably follow his father into the darkness with a smile on his face, and he wouldn't even know how false that caring was until it was too late.

Katorina was brought out of her revere when she came onto Jacob's place. Something felt off and she hurried to him. When she got there, she was shocked to see what awaited her. There was a man on the floor dead. That wasn't what disturbed her. What disturbed her was the claw marks that were all over his body, and it looked like there was teeth marks around his neck. There was a woman in the corner of the room with a black eye and hand marks around her neck, like someone was trying to choke her. Jacob was in the middle of the two. He was sitting on the floor, with claws extending from his hands and he was covered in blood. His face was elongated to resemble a canine with huge fangs extending from his mouth. He seemed to be in a state of shock and it took him a moment to notice that she was even in front of him. He looked up at her with blood shot eyes. When he spoke, his voice seemed deeper and rougher.

"He was trying to choke her. He wouldn't let her go. I got so angry, and then …" Jacob looked so scared, as did his mother. She saw how scared and disgusted by what she saw. Katorina would have to deal with the ungrateful woman later. Jacob was more important at the moment. "I don't know what happened. Look at me. I'm a monster."

"Jacob, look at me. You are not a monster. You were just protecting your mother. Many have done that in the past and will continue to do that."

"Yeah, but how many of the turn into a freak like me. Look at him! It looks like he was mauled by a bear. No wonder people always stayed away from me. Why she could never stay longer enough with me. She probable only came home to see if I was dead and was disappointed when I wasn't. You know that she only left the money for me to pay the bills. The only reason I'm able to eat is because she never knew how much everything cost. She just gave me enough to cover everything." Katorina went over to him so that he would focus on her and not on his mother. The only reason that he didn't turn evil with this kill is because he did it out of love, but if he continued on this train of thought, he would be likely to kill his mother in cold blood. That wouldn't be the best thing at the moment and she would be forced to kill him. She really didn't want to do that. She really got attacked to Jacob in the short time that she's known him. She would do it if he was a threat, but it wouldn't be as easy as the other times she had to do it. She knew Jacob, and really didn't want to hurt him.

"Jacob, listen to me. It isn't your fault that you are like this. Just because you have something evil inside of you doesn't mean that you are evil. You did this to protect a woman who has done nothing but give you birth. Now, you need to calm down, and let me help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes. We have to make sure that this can't be traced back to you. I will help you with that, but at this moment, you need to calm down so you can return to normal. Do you understand? You are safe and your mother is safe. Now take a deep breath and let it all go." Jacob did what he was told and did it again until he calmed down enough that his demon blood receded and he turned back to normal. His hands lost the claws, his face and nose shortened to normal, and his eyes lost the red, bloodlust hue and turned back to dark amber.

"Good, Jacob. Now you go and take a shower and change into some new clothes. I will take care of the rest. Do you understand?" Jacob nodded his head. "Good, now go." Jacob still seemed to be in a daze that he didn't notice that his mother was still in the corner or that she flinched when he passed her to go and take a shower. Katorina called her shadows up and surrounded the body that was on the floor. The body sank into the ground to be disposed of later. When that was done, she looked around the apartment. There was a lot of blood from the attack. Even with her age, Katorina was still surprised at times by the amount of blood a human could hold. With a sigh, she focused and started muttering a chant under her breath. The blood started being absorbed into the floor, walls and furniture. It would go to the ground underneath the building. When she was done, there wasn't a speck of blood to be seen. Even if luminal was sprayed, it wouldn't react. Katorina was brought out of her inspection by Jacob's mother.

"Pity, this all could have been prevented if you were an actual mother to him instead of a whore. I was coming here so he didn't have to worry about food for a while, but now I have to clean up a mess you created because you think strangers are more important than you son."

"I never wanted him."

"That's a lie. Demons can't procreate without a willing participant. What happened? You realized that the man you slept with wasn't human. Or was it that his promises weren't what you expected to be? I wonder what it was that made you treat him this way. But the most twisted thing about this is that even though you mostly left him to die, he still loves you enough that he would kill for you. You're very lucky that he just didn't sit back and watch until you actually died. Do you wish to die?" She shook her head no. Then you are not going to repeat anything that you saw here today, and you are going to allow him to come and live with me. You are going to come up with a reason that will make you seem like a caring mother and not make him feel like a monster. Then you are going to get your act together for I doubt your son will be here next time one of your 'boyfriends' decide to get a little rough with you."

"And what if I don't do what you say?" Katorina looked at this woman. She was still huddled in the corner and still scared beyond her wits, but she still wanted to come off like she wanted some control. Katorina still couldn't see what caused Jacob to change so rapidly over her, except for the fact that she was his mother. She remembered that her mother wasn't always the best person, but she still took care of her daughter and tried to protect her. It angered Katorina that this woman could invoke such loyalty from such a loving boy who just wanted some attention. Katorina sighed at the woman.

"I won't kill you if that is what you mean. But do not be mistaken. The only reason that I won't kill you is because of Jacob. It just means that I will have to be a little more creative, which won't be that hard. It helps that the body will never be discovered or that the blood was been so removed that not even a spick remains. Everyone will believe that you've gone crazy. And since I'm going to be taking Jacob with me anyway, people will wonder what happened to him. I will just have to arrange it so that it seems that you hurt, or killed him. You'll be sent to jail labeled a child murder, at least."

"What do you mean 'at least'?"

"I mean that when the police investigate, they will discover that you left him for weeks at a time. That's abandonment and neglect. Can you see where I'm going with this? Everyone will think that you did it. So if you don't want to be locked away in a tiny cell with no privacy or anything truly in your name, then I suggest that you do as I saw. Now get up and straighten yourself out a bit. My patience with you is dwindling." She slowly got up from the floor and went to her room to do as she was told. Katorina smiled at this. It seemed that she wasn't completely suicidal despite previous actions. She came out a minute before Jacob did. He seemed to be a little more alert, but still in a haze. Luckily this made it easier to get Jacob to come with her willingly. He believed his mother's poorly constructed lie and was even able to pack his bag of his meager belongings and some cash that he had left over from before. She set him up in a room and got him to eat something before he went to sleep. It seemed that todays activities wouldn't register with him fully until later. Katorina only hoped that she would be able to help him. She would have to talk to Vicky, once she figured out how to explain everything.


End file.
